The Mightiest Disciple One-Half
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: The Saotome Family has moved to a new home, and Ranma has to enter a new school: Koryuu High. While there, he makes acquaintances with guy who looks more normal than he acts and a girl who could give all of his 'fiancees' a run for their money in more ways than one. The meeting leads Ranma to the strongest dojo, and maybe just what he was looking for, Ryozanpaku. (BEING EDITED!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Mightiest Disciple 1/2**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **(A/N: Takes place near the begining of Kenichi, but after the end of Ranma)**

"We're back!" Announced a certain young man with a pigtail. Ranma and Akane had just returned to the Tendo Dojo from, a surprisingly, uneventful day at school. The pair entered the family room to see all three of the adults seated around the table. Genma(who's in Panda form) and Soun both had displeased looks on their faces. Nodoka however, had an expression comparable to excitement.

"Ranma!" greeted Nodoka. "You're just in time," she said. "I have some good news," Nodoka added.

"What news Mom?" Ranma asked.

"I'm just gonna leave you guys alone," Akane said heading upstairs.

"After that incident where those three girl's all but destroyed our house here in Nerima, I've been, house hunting as it were, for a while now," Nodoka started. "I'm pleased to announce that Genma and I have found a really nice new home that we can afford," she finished up.

Ranma smiled brightly. "Wow Mom, that's great," he said.

 _"Hold it Son. There's more."_ read the sign of Panda Genma.

"Meaning?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ranma, our new house is in a different district than Nerima," Nodoka explained, her expression slightly fading. "That means, you'll also have to change schools," she concluded.

There was a small moment of silence between Ranma and the grown-ups. Finally, Ranma said with a chuckle, "Heh, is that all? I thought it was something really serious."

Nodoka looked at her son with a look of slight surprise. "Wow Son, you're taking this better than I thought you would," she said.

"How'd you think I'd take it Mom? It's no big deal,"

The moment Ranma uttered those words, Soun went demon-head mode on Ranma. _**"You being seperated from Akane is no big deal!?"**_ As Ranma shrunk into his seat, Genma followed up. "Nodoka while I do enjoy the idea of our own home, I don't think seperating Ranma and Akane like this is a very good idea."

As Ranma recovered from the near heart attack Soun gave him, he took a moment to process what he and his dad just said. _'That's right...If I have to change schools, I won't be able to see Akane...at all.'_ hethought.

"Genma, don't be ridiculous. The district we're moving to isn't _too_ far from Nerima, so the kids can see each other in their free time. I only believe he needs to change schools because commuting for school would be a bit to inconvenient compared to simply coming for a visit."

Ranma paid no attention to the 'argument' his parents were having as he was still lost in thought. _'I know this isn't the first time my family's had to move but...it feels just as weird as the last time,"_ he thought.

Soun and the Saotome family continued their discussion, unaware of a certain eavesdropper.

Akane had came back downstairs when curiosity got the better of her. "This means you'll also have to change schools," she heard Nodoka say. _'Ranma's leaving...again!?'_ she thought with a near inaudible gasp.

"You're taking this better than I thought son," Akane heard Nodoka say again.

"How'd you think I take it Mom? It's no big deal." She heard Ranma say. With tears in her narrowed eyes, Akane rushed back upstairs barely hearing her father yell at Ranma.

Slamming her door shut, Akane plopped down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. _'So that's it! We won't be able to see each other everyday, and it's just "no big deal" to him!'_ Akane mentally screamed. "I bet he just can't wait to leave," she said aloud to no one specificly. _'Even after he said he loved me...,'_ Akane internally added. _'Maybe that really was just my imagination.'_ With a sigh, Akane changed into her gi and headed to the backyard.

"Hyyyaaaaah!" **CRASH!** Akane had started doing what she always does when she's upset with Ranma: break bricks. "Ranma you idiot!" she yelled whild punching another stack.

"Oh c'mon, what'd I do _this_ time!?" came the voice of Ranma from the side.

"Okay seriously, what are you upset about?" Ranma asked. "I literally haven't done anything since we came back home," he said.

Akane dropped her defensive stance and just looked down.

"Akane?" Ranma called out. "Akane, what's wrong?" he asked with legitimate concern in his voice.

Akane slowly turned her head to face Ranma, with a fake smile on her face. "Oh Ranma, nothing's wrong," she said. "Oh, but I did forget to congratulate you and your mother for getting a new house,"

"So you already knew, huh?" Ranma asked taking a seat on the porch. Akane toweled herself off and joined Ranma on the back porch.

"Ranma, I really am happy for you but...," Akane started.

Ranma cut her off with a snicker. "I get it, but you shouldn't be too concerned Akane. I mean it's not like we'll never see each other again, right?" he said.

"Why would I be concerned?" Akane responded. "I'm not gonna make a big deal out of something that you so obviously don't give a hoot about," she said with her fake smile still plastered on her face.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at that last comment. "Oh, I see. So you don't care at all that I'm moving to another town and school away from you, the dojo, and your family." he replied.

Akane twitched at Ranma's statement. That didn't go unnoticed by the pigtailed boys keen eye.

"Ha! I knew it. You _do_ care!" Ranma exclaimed. "Akane just admit that you're gonna miss me and we can advance the plot," Ranma said with his usual cocky grin.

Akane, still smiling, replied, "You know what Ranma, I will admit it. I admit-," Akane turned to Ranma with her fake smile finally shrinking into a glare. "- that I **can't wait for you to leave you jerkass!** " Akane threw a hard uppercut to Ranma's chin and launched him a long ways from the Tendo dojo.

 **"Dittooooooooo...!"** came Ranma's echoed comeback.

Unnoticed by the two teenagers, both Ranma's parents and Mr. Tendo had witnessed the latest in a long line of scraps between Ranma and Akane.

"Boys," Nodoka started. "I must confess that another reason for my doing this is because I believe Ranma and Akane could use some time apart, and I believe my point has been made," she said gesturing to Akane who had started breaking bricks again. "So, do you two have any more objections?" she asked unsheathing her sword.

Soun turned away from her with a newspaper in hand as Genma poured a glass of water on himself. _"I'm just a panda."_ "Good."

 **(The Next Day)**

Ranma, Genma, and Nodoka stood at the gates of the Tendo Dojo all packed up. "Soun, I can't thank you enough for letting me and the boys live here with you and the girls," Nodoka thanked while bowing.

"It's no hassle Nodoka," Soun replied.

"It was nice having you here Auntie Saotome," Kasumi said.

Nodoka giggled then turned to Nabiki. "Now Nabiki, remember our talk from before," she started.

"Yes, yes, I know. I won't tell the other girls your guys's new address," Nabiki said while feeling around in her pocket. 'You can be sure of that after the downpayment I got,' she added internally.

After a short few seconds, the Saotome family headed off to catch their ride to their new home. "It's a bit upsetting Akane wasn't here to see you off Ranma," Nodoka said.

Ranma turned to the dojo for one more good look and noticed movement behind the the dojo entrance. With a smile, Ranma turned to his mother and said, "I wouldn't worry about her too much Mom. I'm sure we'll still be seeing a lot more of her." Still smiling, Ranma sprinted off, leaving his parents behind.

"Ranma! Running away from your family, is NOT manly!" Nodoka said dashing off after him.

"Hey, wait up boy! Honey!...WAIT!" yelled Genma.

'I might be leaving Nerima, but I don't think the insanity in my life is gonna end anytime soon.'


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mightiest Disciple 1/2**

 **(A/N: Heads up, I recently finished the Ranma manga again, and I'm also working on the Kenichi manga. I'm over halfway done. I've been wanting to do this crossover for like, ever. I don't know why, but for some reason, it's always seemed hard for me to write anything involving Ranma. Anywho, enough about that, let's get it goin')**

The New Student Has Some Real Skill

Ranma woke up to a room that was unfamiliar. 'Where am I-oh right, we moved yesterday,' he remembered. Ranma thought back to all the heavy lifting he and his father had to do the previous night, as he yawned and started making his way to the bathroom.

In order to wake himself up, Ranma splashed himself with cold water. In the mirror above the sink he was met with the image of a girl with red hair with a pigtail identical to his. "Oh crap! I forgot I have to hide my curse at school again!" Ranma said aloud. With a grunt, Ranma took her shirt off and headed for the shower. 'I know I said switching schools wasn't a big deal before,' Ranma thought. 'But this just makes things a bit more difficult,' she said cupping her boobs in her hands. With a sigh, Ranma entered the now heated shower and changed back to his normal male form.

Ranma had hopped down the stairs of his new home, landing in front of his father who was in his panda form. "Good mornin' Pops!" Ranma said with an unusually positive air surrounding him. _"You seem high spirited, Boy,"_ read Genma's sign. "I guess you could say moving made me feel a little revitalized," Ranma replied. "That's good to here Son," chimed in Nodoka. "Now hurry and eat or you'll be late for your first day at your new school," she reminded him.

"Yeah Mom, about that-," Ranma started. "I just remembered that I'm gonna have to keep my curse a secret so..." "Way ahead of you Ranma!" Nodoka interjected. She then proceeded to hand him a piece of paper and a thermos.

"What are these f-HOT!" Ranma cut himself off at the feel of the thermos's temperature. "I made the water extra hot so it'd still be warm enough for you to change back if your curse _does_ activate somewhere throughout the day," Nodoka explained. "Also, the note is to excuse you from any aquatic activities in PE," she continued.

"Wow Mom. You really thought of everything, didn't you?" Ranma asked impressed. "Well, I don't like to brag," Nodoka said with a mischeivous giggle.

When he finished eating, Ranma headed for the front door. "Bye Mom, later Pops!" he called rushing out of the house. "Have a good day Ranma!" Nodoka called back.

After a long dash, and a run in with a cat, Ranma finally manged to get himself to Koryuu High. "Great, now I gotta watch out for cats on my walk to and from school!" he said to himself. As Ranma entered the school gates, he was immediately met with numer ous glances.

'What're they all staring at?' Ranma thought. 'Is there something on my face?...Did my curse activate!?' Quickly looking down, Ranma was relieved to see that he was still...a he. Still weary of all the looks he was getting, Ranma decided to try and ignore them and head to class.

"Okay class, settle down," came the voice of Mr. Yasunaga. "Before we begin, I have an announcement to make: There's a new transfer student joining us today." Mr. Yasunaga motioned to the door and allowed the new student to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Ranma Saotome. I transferred here from Furinkan High in Nerima and...I hope we can get along," Ranma awkwardly greeted.

"Alright Saotome, you can take the free seat behind Shirahama," Yasunaga said. "Shirahama, raise your hand."

Ranma saw the student who raised his hand and headed for the seat behind him. "Okay class, let's begin," Mr. Yasanuga began.

As class started, Ranma stared out the window, lost in thought. Replaying all the recent events in his head, the move, the transfer, and the fight with Akane, he decided to try and make the best of it once class let out.

The day went by just about as dull as Ranma expected. There were some things he had already learned back at Furinkan, and somethings he just flat out didn't care enough to pay attention to.

Ranma was currently trekking through the school, a bit lost. Ordinarily, he WAS just going to go straight home. However, news about a Karate Club in the school piqued his interest. 'The guys there probably won't be a challenge for me, but it won't hurt to check it out I suppose,' he thought.

Still lost in the school(Goddamn Ryoga's starting to rub off on me!), Ranma saw a girl with blonde hair and glasses and decided to stop her and ask for directions.

"Hey!" Ranma called out to her. When she didn't respond, Ranma jogged up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, excuse-!" Ranma's words were cut off by the girl grabbing his wrist and tossing him over her shoulder.

"Waaaaa-!?" Ranma was going to hit the ground, but managed to catch himself with his opposite hand and flip back on his feet.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "What's the big idea!?" he asked her. The girl immediately looked at Ranma with a worried and somewhat fearful expression.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she apologized intensely. "I'm sorry I threw you like that, it was just a reflex!" she quickly added.

Ranma put his hands up defensively. "Calm down," he said a bit hesitantly. "It's not like I got hurt so...I guess it's okay..."

The girl stopped her overzealous apologizingand instead looked at Ranma with a surprised look. "Really, you didn't get hurt?" she asked. Ranma nodded. "Oh good," she sighed in relief. She took another look at Ranma and asked, "Wait a sec, aren't you the new transfer student?" she asked.

Ranma smiled. "Yeah. The name's Ranma Saotome," he introduced himself. "My name's Miu Furinji," she introduced herself with a bright smile.

Without realising it, Ranma was staring at Miu. 'I dunno why, but something tells me this girl is stronger than she looks,' he thought. 'Speaking of looks...' Shaking his head, he remembered why he stopped her in the first place. "Oh yeah! I was wondering if you knew where the Karate club was," Ranma asked.

Miu's expression turned slightly negative, but she answered. "Yes. It's in a building behind the school not too far from the greenhouse, you can't miss it."

"Okay, thanks!" With that, Ranma dashed off leaving Miu behind. Miu watched as Ranma disappeared from her sight with a single thought in her mind, "I wonder what his level is."

With the information he received from Miu, Ranma managed to find the karate club easily. "Hello?" he said while slowly entering.

Ranma witnessed a very huge guy with dark-ish skin and messy hair in a karate gi repeatedly attacking the punching bag relentlessly, and another person doing pushups in the corner. Judging from how hard he was hitting, Ranma could tell he was pretty mad about something.

"Hey buddy, you alright there?" Ranma said approaching the big guy. With an enraged grunt, the guy threw a backfist at Ranma which the pigtailed boy easily ducked under. "I'm...gonna take that as a 'no,'" Ranma added.

The guy finally calmed down enough to get a good look at Ranma. "Who the hell are you? I've never seen you around school before," he said.

Ranma had one head behind his head and the other behind his back. "I'm a new student here, Ranma Saotome. I'm a martial artist so...I thought I'd check your club out if it's no biggie," he said.

The big guy grunted at Ranma. "Get lost runt. We ain't takin' no new applicants," he said

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Did something happen?" Ranma asked.

Daimonji narrowed his eyes. "It's none a yer business, new kid!" Daimonji exclaimed. "Besides, the captain ain't here, and we can't accept you without his say in it," he added.

Ranma crossed his arms. "Fine I guess," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "But, if it's not a problem, you wouldn't mind a sparring match would ya'?" Ranma asked.

Daimonji cracked his knuckles. "Yeah I'm game. I could use something to take my aggression out on," he said.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at that statement. 'I think I have an idea about what this guy's are so bent outta shape about now,' he said internally.

Ranma and Daimonji took their starting positions on the mat. "Yo new kid, let me apologize before hand for any serious injuries you might and will sustain," Daimonji taunted.

Ranma smirked and countered, "That's my line, big guy."

"The name's Daimonji short stuff," Daimonji finally introduced himself.

Ranma just rolled his eyes. "Right...Anyway's how bout a little bet. If I win, you tell me what happened here," Ranma added.

Daimonji smiled a cocky smirk. "Whatever. It's not like you can even hurt me when I have guns like these!" Daimonji said taking his shirt off.

Daimonji rushed Ranma and threw a wide punch at him. Ranma swayed to the side to dodge it. Daimonji threw another punch at Ranma and the cocky martial artist just ducked under it.

Daimonji started to visually get angry. "Why you little...!" He started throwing more punches at Ranma in quick succession. Ranma, continued to dodge them effortlessly with his hands behind his back.

After a short moment of punching and dodging, Daimonji fell to one knee feeling winded. 'I don't believe this! My heart's on fire, but this new kid doesn't even look like he's breathin' hard at all!' Daimonji glared at Ranma hard.

The pigtailed fighter looked just as fresh as he was when the match started, topped with his signature arrogant grin. "So...you wanna keep goin' big guy, or should we call the match?" Ranma asked.

Daimonji got back on both feet and screamed a determined yell, part of his shirt falling off as well. "Don't talk down to me ya scrawny lookin' bastard! Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna tear that Shirahama punk apart!" he screamed.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at his opponent's words. 'I thought it was something like that. But why does that name ring a bell?' Ranma decided to put his thoughts on hold as Daimonji was lunging at him. Ranma took a defensive stance and, in his opponent's eyes, seemed to vanish.

"What the-? Where'd he go?" Daimonji quickly turned around and kicked expecting to hit Ranma, or at least find his position. After turning a complete 360 degrees and still not finding Ranma, Daimonji started to panic. 'Where the hell did that bastard new kid disappear to?' he thought. Daimonji's thoughts were interrupted by a certain familiar phrase.

"An opening!" After announcing the classic line, Ranma dropped from above and dealt Daimonji a single punch to the noggin.

Daimonji reeled backwards and lost his balance, falling on his back. Ranma gracefully landed on his feet following his strike, and walked up to Daimonji's semi-conscious form.

"Hey big guy, you alright?" Ranma asked. Ranma's answer came in the form of Daimonji springing back up, yelling.

"Give it up big guy, you've lost this match," Ranma said with his arms crossed.

Daimonji glared hard at Ranma, looking as if he'd attack him again. Ultimately though, he hung his head down with a look of despair on his face.

"Alright new kid," Daimonji started. "You wanna know what happened here, I'll tell ya' what happened. This club's name was disgraced...TWICE!"

Ranma sat down with his legs crossed, listening with curiosity and interest. "How was it disgraced twice?" Ranma asked.

"It happened a couple days ago. This scrawny little nobody named Shirahama asked to join this club. There was no way we would've accepted a wimp like him. However, we ultimately decided to let him in out of our 'kindness.'" Daimonji explained.

Ranma's eyes started narrowing. He didn't like where this story was going.

"Anyways, after a few days, Shirihama turned out to be the useless trash we expected him to be. I gave him a fair chance to leave the club with his honor in tact, but he decided to try and be the big man and challenged me to a match where the loser had to leave the club." Daimonji continued.

"I told him he had no chance, and he knew it. After all everybody knows that karate is for the strong. There's no place in any martial arts for a weakling like-."

Daimonji was cut off by Ranma walking away. "Hey! Where're you going!?" Daimonji yelled at Ranma. "I'm only telling this story cause you asked me to!"

Ranma shot Daimonji a harsh look. "Maybe, but I've heard enough of your crap," Ranma said. "You said martial arts is only for the strong? That's where you're wrong. It's so one can defeat someone who's stronger than them. And the first rule I learnedis that it's a true martial artists duty to protect the weak and defenseless, something this club obviously isn't used to."

Ranma turned away from Daimonji and began to make his exit. "I might not know the full story of what happened here but I gotta say, judging from the results, it's probably the best damn thing to happen to this club, period." Ranma said tauntingly.

Daimonji had finally had enough of Ranma's big mouth and charged at him with the ferocity of a bull.

Ranma kept his cool, and didn't even bother facing Daimonji. As soon as the large student made it into Ranma's striking range, Ranma spun around and dealt a swift kick with his left foot upside Daimonji's head, knocking him down and out. 'I shoulda figured this was gonna be a waist of my time,' Ranma thought. "Oh whatever. I should probably just get home before Pops eats all of my dinner,"

Ranma picked up his bag and headed for the school's gate. However, on the way, he thought he felt the presences of two figures following him. Ultimately though, he decided to ignore them sense he felt no harmful intention(although one felt way dirtier than the other).

From a hiding place within a bundle of bushes, a pair of sharp, glowing eyes stared with great interest at the red clad, pigtailed, new student that had just exited the location of Koryuu's Karate club. "Now that was a most impressive match," said the sly figure to himself.

Meanwhile, on a higher vantage point, a familiar blonde girl also witnessed the informal match between Ranma and Daimonji. "Whoever this guy is, he's good" she said aloud. 'Just wait until Kenichi hears about this,' Miu internally added.

 **(A/N: Let me start by saying, that I cannot stress enough that it is REALLY hard for me to write Ranma characters. Still, that doesn't mean I shouldn't try right? Next, let me say that next chapter will(hopefully) focus more on the Kenichi side of the spectrum. Third, pairings in this story, I intend to stick to canon, but I may change my mind if I think I can make it work. Fourth, let me apologize for taking long to update but I've mentioned how awful the combination of writer's block and lazyness is in some of my previous stories. Finally, let me say that I'm considering pulling the plug on my other stories and starting from scratch with a some/all of them. If I choose to, I'll mark it as complete and add 'HIATUS' to it's description as opposed to outright deleting it...unless I choose to reuse a title. Here's hoping the next chapter will be updated quickly, peace!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mightiest Disciple 1/2**

This is the Guy? Weakling Witnesses Real Strength

Kenichi Shirahama was on extreme edge. The school day had ended, and Kenichi was currently in the school greenhouse for the gardening club. It was almost time to let out for the day, but Kenichi just couldn't calm his nerves.

What was the source of his anxiety you may ask? He'd been unable to find Miu for the latter half of the day. While he was aware that she'd be in the rhythmic gymnastics club, the fact that they didn't meet up before she went like they usually do worried him.

Izumi, the gardening club president, could tell that Kenichi was troubled and decided to ask him about it. "Um...Kenichi, are you alright? You look like some kind of nervous wreck," she said.

kenichi turned to her, trying not to look shaken up, and gave her a calm looking expression. "Thanks for your concern Izumi, but I'm fine," he said. "But to be completely honest, I've just had a really weird premonition for some reason," he added putting his hand to his chin.

Kenichi then felt an eerie hand on his shoulder. "I think I know what it is," said a familiar creepy voice.

"DEYYYAAAAghhhhhh!" Kenichi yelled jumping up, and scaring Izumi.

The two gardeners finally calmed down and turned to see Niijima with his trademark grin.

Kenichi narrowed his eyes. "Niijima, if you're done giving me a heart attack, what the hell do you want _this_ time!?" he asked.

"Calm down, Kenichi. Geeze, if you worry too much you'll just drive yoursel into paranoia!" Niijima said cackling.

"Just answer my question, dammit!" Kenichi exclaimed, grabbing Niijima by the collar.

"Alright fine. Here's the deal, you know that new transfer student Saotome?" Niijima asked.

"Yeah, he sits right behind me in homeroom," Kenichi answered. "Wait, have you been stalking the guy, Niijima?" he asked. "Not cool dude! The guy just shows up today and you already have to play your ninja creep games on him."

"Well my 'ninja creep games', just pulled up some VERY interesting stats on this Ranma Saotome character, and I'm pretty sure you want to hear this," Niijima replied.

"Forget it!" Kenichi snapped. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say Niijima. Now beat it before you kill all the plants!" Kenichi said shoving him out of the greenhouse.  
[ ]

Niijima stood outside the greenhouse with a coniving look on his face. "Fine, be a spoilsport. But when Saotome shows up to kick your ass, don't say I didn't try to warn you!" Niijima said quietly.  
[ ]

Kenichi stood with his arms crossed. 'Oh man, now I have to apologize to Saotome about Niijima. I'll do it tomorrow before homeroom starts,' he thought. Kenichi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Expecting it to be Niijima, Kenichi turned to the door and yelled, "Get the hell outta here you punk-ass!"

When Kenichi finally calmed down, he realized the person he just yelled at was, "Gah! Miu!"

The girl in question immediately broke down into hysterical tears. "How can you be so mean! I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk home together, but if you really want me to leave!"

Kenichi approached the crying girl and took her by the hands. "Oh no, I do wanna walk home with you, please don't cry!" he said trying to console her. "See ya tomorrow Izumi!" he said heading out the door with Miu.  
[ ]

Kenichi and Miu were heading back to Ryozanpaku, and Kenichi took the chance to apologize about that little 'episode' in the gardening club.

"Sorry about that mess at the gardening club," Kenichi apologized. "When the door opened, I thought it was gonna be Niijima."

"Niijima?" Miu asked.

"Yeah. He tried to tell some BS about the new kid Saotome," Kenichi explained. "But I told him I wasn't interested."

"So Niijima knows about Ranma too?" Miu asked.

"Knows what about Ranma?" Kenichi asked, suddenly interested. 'And why is she using his first name?' he mentally added.

"Knows that he's a martial artist," Miu answered.

"What!?" Kenichi exclaimed. "Wait, how do _you_ know that?" Kenichi said raising an eybrow.

"Oh I bumped into him on my way to the RG club," Miu explained. "He...came up to me from behind and I kinda..." she trailed off slightly embarrased.

Kenichi, realizing what she was getting at, chuckled. "Okay I gotcha, but what makes you think he's a martial artist?" Kenichi asked.

"Well for starters, he was able to do a near flawless uke recovery from when I threw him," she said.

'Uke? I think that's a judo technique,' Kenichi thought.

"Second, he asked me where the karate club was," Miu continued.

"The Karate club!?" Kenichi yelped. "Wait, does he know about me beating Daimonji and Tsukuba!?" He asked frantically.

"Calm down Kenichi," Miu said. "I actually followed him to the karate club and watched him spar with Daimonji. He won it almost effortlessly."

That little bit of info only failed to calm Kenichi down. "So he's stronger than Daimonji...? "Is he stronger than Tsukuba too!? IS HE GONNA COME AFTER ME!?" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Kenichi, calm down! Ranma's not the bully type!" Miu snapped.

Kenichi looked at her with confused eyes. "How can you tell?" he asked.

"I watched their match from a distance where I could hear them talking. And from what Ranma said, I can tell he has a heart of a true martial artist," she said thinking back to Ranma's words to Daimonji.  
[Flashback]

 _Ranma stood above a downed Daimonji. "You said martial arts is only for the strong? You're wrong." "It's a true martial artist's duty to protect the weak." Ranma spun around and dealt a swift kick upside Daimonji's head knocking him out  
_ [End Flashback]

"Whoa," Kenichi said awestruck. 'To think, this guy beat Daimonji in like, only two hits.' he thought. Kenichi took a look at Miu who was off staring into space. Possibly recalling the Ranma vs. Daimonji match again. 'I probably should be less worried. After all, if Miu says the guy's okay, that's good enough for me,' Kenichi thought as the two finally approached the dojo.  
[ ]

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a red-clad figure, who was bounding across the rooves of the local houses, let out a loud sneeze. "Achoo!" Ranma took a moment to recover from the sneeze as well as assess his location. 'Okay..., my home is...' "...Right under me," he said aloud when he realized where he stopped.

Ranma hopped off the roof of his house, and entered. "I'm home!" he announced.

"Ranma!" Nodoka greeted. "How was your first day of school?" she asked.

"About the same as any other day of school, except a lot quieter." Ranma said.

"Is that really true boy?" Genma asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because according to your schedule, your last class ended some time ago, so why are you late coming home?" he asked.

"I thought I'd check out one of the clubs they had, but as I should've expected, it wasn't really my thing," Ranma answered.

"Well what kind of club was it?" Nodoka asked.

"A karate club, believe it or not," he said.

"A karate club? But that sounds like something you'd jump at the chance to join Son."

"Yeah well, let's just say I didn't like the atmosphere there. The members were a buncha jerks...not to me, but still."

Nodoka put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Don't let it get to you Ranma. It's only the first day. Things will get better soon, I promise." Nodoka said.

"Oh don't worry about that Mom. This was actually better than my first day at Furinkan," he said. 'For starters, there was no Kuno and my curse didn't activate.' he added.

"That's the spirit!" Nodoka exclaimed.  
[ ]

Later that day, Ranma was training in the backyard. He was interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Ranma, could you come here for a moment?" she called.

Ranma reentered the house and said, "What's up?"

"I'm trying to get dinnerstarted, but I need some more ingredients," Nodoka explained. "Could you head down to the market and pick them up for me?" she asked.

"Sure, it's no problem." Ranma accepted.

"Oh great," Nodoka said handing Ranma a piece of paper and some money. "Here's a shopping list and some cash, hurry back."

Ranma hurried out the door, the thought of food exciting him.  
[ ]

While heading to the supermarket, Ranma had gotten lost as he was still a little unused to the area. "Dear kami, Ryoga really _is_ starting to rub off on me," Ranma said to himself. Hoping a bird's eye view would help him out, Ranma took to the rooftops.

Scanning the town, Ranma was able to see his destination. After a couple of warm up stretches, Ranma hopped off the roof and decided to sprint it from that point onwards.  
[ ]

A moment later Ranma exited the market, groceries in hand, with a very excited look on his face. "Can't wait to get back home. I'm starving for...whatever the heck Mom's cooking," he said out loud.

His mellow walk quickly becoming an excited jog, Ranma's stroll was deterred by a really disturbing sound.

'The heck was that?' Ranma thought. Listening closely, he could hear the sound of something being smashed and the sound of a punch landing. 'That doesn't sound to good,' Ranma thought. On a whim, Ranma followed his ears to where he heard the unpleasant noise.

Ranma's ears led him to a vacant lot, where he witnessed two people, a boy and a girl, being surrounded by a bunch of other rough looking guys. "What's going on here?" he said under his breath.

Ranma was cut off from his thoughts as he witnessed the boy with the girl get kicked in the face by a shorter guy with spiky dark-blue hair.

"Kenichi, no!" Ranma heard the girl say.

'Wait a sec...I know that voice!' It took a moment for him to recognize her, but Ranma knew it was the same girl from school earlier today. "Miu?"

Ranma saw Miu get grabbed by two of the thugs, as the two other guys continued their bout. He also saw one of the thugs who grabbed Miu grope her breast, and that was enough to make him blush and piss him off.  
[ ]

Miu was irritated that she had gotten caught off guard and allowed the two goons to catch her. She was 'triple' irritated that one of the bastards had the gall to grab her boob. However, before Miu could make a move to get the creeps off of her, she and the two thugs were knocked down by a red blur.

Kenichi, Koga, and the other guys all turned to see what the commotion was, and were surprised to see a new person enter the fray; a guy about the same age as them wearing a red chinese shirt, black pants, and his hair was tied up in a pigtail.

"Ya know, I'm not entirely sure what's going on here, but you guys should be nicer to a girl," he said looking at the two guys who were on the ground with Miu.

"Who the hell is this guy?" one of the thugs asked.

"Doesn't matter, just kill him!" Koga ordered.

The two thugs who were knocked down before sprang up and lunged at the new fighter. The man in question ducked under their attacks and dealt two swift uppercuts to his assailants, knocking them out.

"Miu are you alright?" he asked extending a hand.

"R-Ranma?" Miu said taking his hand and getting to her feet.

"Y-you're the new kid Saotome!" Kenichi realized.

"That's right lady and gentlemen. Heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling, Ranma Saotome has arrived!" Ranma said taking a fighting stance.

Koga just laughed cockily. "I don't know or care who you think you are dumbass," Koga taunted. "But just cause you're here, it doesn't mean my boys and I aren't gonna bring Shirahama and Blondie to Kisara!" he said.

"I dunno who this Kisara character is, but Miu and..." Ranma trailed off. "What's your name again?" Ranma asked Kenichi.

"Kenichi Shirahama," he answered.

"...Kenichi ain't goin nowhere." Ranma declared.

Koga narrowed his eyes and smiled. "We'll see about that, tough guy. GET HIM!"

The gang of thugs all rushed Ranma. The pigtailed fighter leapt up and did a midair flip, landing away from the group. "Now it's _my_ turn," Ranma said with a coky grin.

The thugs decided to try and rush Ranma a second time, but Ranma was ready to counter this time. Taking a defensive stance, Ranma pulled his fist back and waited for the thugs to get closer.

Once they were within the range Ranma wanted he thrust his fist forward with a triumphant yell. " **Kachu Tenshin...AMAGURIKEN!"** Ranma threw a volley of nearly a hundred punches at the thugs and knocked them all out within about a minute.

Kenichi and Miu watched in awe as Ranma took out all of the Ragnarok goons in what looked like only one attack.

'No freakin' way!' Kenichi thought. 'It's no wonder this guy beat Daimonji so easily. That was-'

'Amazing!' Miu thought. 'I admit, I could've handled these guys myself, but who would've guessed Ranma would show up to lend us a hand. Not only that, but that technique, his speed, it's way beyond what someone our age should be capable of.'

'Who is this guy!?' Koga thought terrified. 'He just ripped through all of my guys in like 30 seconds!'

Ranma dropped his guard and turned to Koga. "So little man, you wanna go a round?" Ranma said with a smirk.

Koga's face visually turned blue, and he hightailed it away from the lot. "Someone help! This guy's a monster!" he yelled while running away.

Ranma sighed. "Well, that was easy," he said putting his hands on his hips. "Are you two okay?" he asked Kenichi and Miu.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kenichi said grabbing Ranma's hands. "If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what would've happened!" he exclaimed.

"Uhh, you're welcome?" Ranma said sweat dropping.

Miu giggled. "Please excuse him, he hasn't been in too many fights until recently," she said.

"No problem, but can I please have my hands back?" Ranma asked.

After Kenichi finally let go, Ranma put his hands behind his head. "Well now that that's over, I should probably introduce myself properly," He said. "The name's Ranma Saotome," he introduced himself.

"I know, you sit behind me in homeroom." Kenichi said. "I'm Kenichi Shirahama."

Ranma felt something tugging at the back of his brain, but just couldn't place it. A moment of thinking later, he finally put it together.

"Wait a second. _You're_ the dude that the big karate guy has a grudge against!?" Ranma exclaimed.

Kenichi could only chuckle in slight embarrassment.

'Okay, now there's a story behind this I think I wanna hear the end of now,' Ranma thought.

 **(A/N: Another day, another chapter. I feel like I might've made this chapter a bit too long, but I think it'll do for now. As for the battle with Koga and his thugs, I figured it'd be a favorable point to have Ranma give a small taste of what he's made of to Kenichi and Miu. Hopefully they'll get a bigger taste next chapter. Don't worry, I won't have Ranma take ALL of Kenichi's battles, and I will try to give Ranma his own to deal with. Sit tight folks cause sooner or later, we're taking a trip back to Nerima.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mightiest Disciple 1/2  
** **(A/N: I'm enjoying all the feedback so far. I'm also glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far. Let me just take a moment to respond to some reviews and make a couple of things clear.**

 **alice: I heard the Amaguriken wasn't really a special attack, it's actually the name of the training he went through during that arc, but like you said it was used an attack in the anime and I just prefer it that way.**

 **Jake: I understand what you mean, but let's just say for all intents and purposes that Ranma was both holding back and showing off a little bit. I figured he wouldn't wanna go all out against a bunch of low-level thugs, but still wants to show what he's made of so he slowed down his Amaguriken. BS excuse I know, but it makes sense right?"**

 **Alright, let's go!)**

Where the Strongest Gather; The Masters of Ryozanpaku

Ranma, Kenichi, and Miu decided to take a rest at a nearby bench after the battle against the Ragnarok thugs ended. Ranma had previously mentioned that someone in the school's Karate Club had a bone to pick with Kenichi. This was his chance to get some answers.

"So Kenichi," Ranma started. "I heard through the grapevine that you made a big ruckus at the karate club," he said.

Kenichi sighed. "Geeze I'm so famous, guys who've only been at school for one day already know about that," he said with a fake chuckle. "Wait, you're not here to fight me are you!?" Kenichi quickly asked.

"Nah. I don't pick on guys who can't defend themselves," Ranma answered.

"Oh, I see," Kenichi said hanging his head in defeat.

"Although I am curious as to what actually happened between you and the karate club," Ranma said.

"I'll tell ya what," Miu intervened. "Kenichi and I need to leave now, but we can tell you tomorrow at school. Come to the roof during lunch period, and we can talk then," she said.

Ranma smiled. "Sounds good to me. I actually have to hurry home myself," he replied. Ranma went to where he stashed his groceries and picked them up. "See you at school tomorrow!" he called while running off.

"Bye!" Miu yelled waving. Kenichi let out a sigh he probably didn't realize he was holding in. The two then started to make their way back to Ryozanpaku.

"Man, it sure was lucky that Ranma showed up when he did. Otherwise, I think I might've been in real trouble," Kenichi said with a relieved tone.

"You actually stillmight be," Miu commented.

"What makes you say that?" Kenichi asked.

"I'm just saying, I don't think the masters will be too pleased to here that you let someone else steal your fight," she said.

Kenichi froze. 'She's right! What's Sakaki gonna say when he finds out some random dude just showed up and dusted those guys like nothing, while I was getting my ass kicked!?'

 _[Imagination]_

 _Kenichi was on both knees while a shadowy version of Sakaki towered over him, his eyes glowing. "You weak little loser!" Shadow Sakaki yelled. "What kind of martial artist lets some random annoyance steal his fights from him!?"_

 _Kenichi tried to make a break for it, but Shadow Sakaki seemingly warped in front of Kenichi's path._

 _"I know what to do. I'll train you so hard so that your fights end so fast nobody'll have the_ _ **Chance**_ _to steal em!"_

 _ **"Nnnnnooooooooooooo!"**_

 _[Reality]_

"Daaaaahhh!" Kenichi screamed, snapping out of his fantasy.

'Maybe...I shouldn't have said anything,' Miu thought with a sweat drop on her forehead.  
[ ]

Back at Ryozanpaku, Kenichi and Miu were having a sparring match with Sakaki supervising.

"Kenichi! Keep your arms closer to your body! You don't wanna leave yourself open!" Sakaki exclaimed.

Sakaki's yell caused Kenichi to twitch. That gave Miu an opening to land a strike to his face and knock him down.

"Geeze kid, what happened?" Sakaki said. "The fact that your still alive makes me believe you won that fight against those punks who jumped you before, right? You should've at least lasted longer than this?"

Kenichi had a look of dread on his face. 'Dammit! I was hoping he wouldn't say anything about that!' he thought.

"Lemme guess, Miu wound up taking all those guys out?" Sakaki asked.

"Uhhh...well...," Kenichi stammered trying to decide whether he should just go with that or tell the truth. Fortunately, Miu made the choice for him

"Actually, I didn't do anything either. A classmate of ours showed up took care of it," Miu answered.

"A classmate?" asked Hayato who had been watching from the sidelines with Akisame.

"Yeah. We got a new transfer student today, and it turns out he's a _really_ skilled martial artist," Miu informed them. "I wasn't expecting him to show up and help us out back then, but he did."

"Intriguing," Akisame said stroking his chin.

"I'll say," said Kenichi. "He knocked out all the guys in what looked like one move!" Kenichi said thinking back.

"Disciples who don't win or lose their fights on their own don't get to join in the grown-ups' conversation!" Sakaki said picking Kenichi up by the collar of his gi. "C'mon kid. You and me got work to do."

"No, no, WAIT!" Kenichi cried as Sakaki carried him out of the room.

"Miu, how skilled would you say this new friend of yours is?" Akisame asked.

"I can't be too sure," she said putting a finger to her chin. ",but I'm positive he's at least my level," she estimated.

"Now that's _really_ intriguing," Hayato commented. "I don't believe you told us their name yet," hhe added.

"His name's Ranma Saotome," Miu replied. "Well, I better get dinner started. Catch ya later Grandpa!" Miu said grabbing her apron.

Hayayto and Akisame's eyes began to glow. "So, what do you think Elder?" Akisame asked.

"I think I might know exactly who Kenichi and Miu's new little friend is," he said with a smile.

"As do I." Akisame replied. "Though we may have different sources for our information, I do believe we're refferring to the same person.

"I think our humble abode is about to get a lot more interesting in the forseeable future, Akisame!" Hayato said with a hearty laugh.  
[ ]

The next day, at school, Ranma was on the roof waiting for Kenichi and Miu to show up. Though eating his lunch was a welcome distraction, Ranma was starting to get impatient.

"Geeze, I wonder what's takin' them so long?" he thought aloud. "Lunch started like, 10 minutes ago. They should be here by now, right?" Ranma's attention was then drawn to a weird sound he heard coming from near the railing

Putting his food down for a moment, Ranma went to the roof's railing and looked over the edge. Ranma was met with a brief flash of the color white, and a human looking shadow fly over his head.

Momentarily stunned, Ranma turned to meet the blushing face of Miu who had her hands covering her skirt.

"Uhhhhh...hi?" Ranma said uneasily.

"You...didn't see that, right?" Miu asked equally uneasily.

"Um...I...Uh...," Ranma stuttered. 'Great. Now she'll probably think I'm some kinda pervert!' Ranma thought.

'This is why I hate skirts!' Miu mentally screamed.

"Soooo uh...where's Kenichi?" Ranma asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh he should be here any-" Miu started.

She was cut off by Kenichi bursting through the door to the roof, and panting.

"Hey guys, glad I found you," Kenichi said between breaths.

"You okay buddy?" Ranma asked?

"Yeah, just...gimme a second," Kenichi assured him.

"Geeze man, what were you running from?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing specific," Kenichi answered. "Just trying to get up here before those guys from Ragnarok find me again."

"Ragnarok?" said Ranma confused.

"The gang those thugs from yesterday are a part of," Miu answered.

"Oh man," Ranma commented. "You must be some piece of work to get challenged to a karate match AND targeted by a gang," Ranma said with a slightly impressed tone.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Kenichi said sitting down with his legs crossed.

Ranma and Miu followed Kenichi's example, the former picking his lunch back up and continuing to eat while Kenichi started his 'story'.

Kenichi looked up thinking back to his previous endeavors. "All my life, I've been bullied and pushed around," he started. "I thought if I joined the karate club, I'd be able to get stronger."

Kenichi clenched his fist. "But of course, those guys wouldn't even try to help me. They just made me their punching bag!" he continued bringing his head down.

"I mouthed off to Daimonji and we wound up setting up a match," Kenichi continued clenching his fist tighter. He was visibly starting to shake. "I knew I couldn't win. I could've just ran away, but instead..." Kenichi trailed off.

"But instead...?" Ranma asked.

"I got help from a new friend," Kenichi finished. "And thanks to that friend, I managed to survive, but I ultimately lost the match," he said.

"Don't sell yourself short Kenichi," Miu said. "You only lost cause you used an illegal move. We all know you really won that fight."

"Man, that's a pretty interesting tale," Ranma said.

"Oh that's not all. After Kenichi beat Daimonji, the Karate Club captain wanted to challenge Kenichi," Miu continued.

"And I thouroughly got my ass handed to me," Kenichi reminded her.

"Maybe, but you beat him the second time around," Miu replied.

"Uh guys," Ranma interjected. "This all sounds really interesting, but I've got a couple of questions for you guys," he said. "First, Miu, where did you get good enough at martial arts to teach someone else a technique? Second, Kenichi, what kind of training did you do to prepare for those fights? I can tell that you haven't been at this 'fighting game' for long, and beating two guys who skills far exceed yours? You have to have worked hard to get that kinda strength so quickly," Ranma said.

Miu and Kenichi both looked at Ranma with looks of surprise. "Uhh, why do you wanna know?" Kenichi asked.

Ranma gave a cocky grin. "Well, I guess you could say I'm just curious," Ranma answered. "Whatever special training it is seems interesting judging from the results."

Miu gave her own mischievous grin. "Well, if you really wanna know, we could take you there after school," she said.

"We can!?"

"You can!?"

"Of course, but only if you're really up to it," Miu said.

Ranma gave a confident smirk. "Was that a challenge, Ms. Furinji?" Ranma asked snarkily.

"You could call it that, Mr. Saotome," Miu replied in the same tone.

"In that case, I'm in. Ranma Saotome never backs down from a challenge."

Miu had a pleased looking smile on her face while Kenichi had a look of worry and confusion.

'What the hell's going on? Am I missing something?' Kenichi mentally asked.

"Here," Miu proceeded to hand Ranma a slip of paper. "It's a map. You can drop by after school," she said.

"Sounds good," Ranma replied. "See ya then," he finished as the bell rang.  
[ ]

After school, Kenichi and Miu were about to go to their respective clubs. Kenichi however, needed a word with Miu.

"Miu, why exactly did you invite Ranma over to the dojo?" he asked. "I know there are things I'm not meant to understand yet, but I think I should at least know _that_."

"To be honest, it's because Grandpa wanted me to," she answered.

"Whaaaaaa-!?" Kenichi exclaimed. "The elder asked you to bring Ranma? But why?" he asked.

"I really don't know, but when I mentioned Ranma's name, Grandpa and Akisame both got an excited look in their eyes," she explained. "I think he might know something about Ranma that we don't," she said.

"You think?" Kenichi asked. "But how?"

"I wish I knew Kenichi."

[ ]

A moment later, Kenichi was headed to the greenhouse. 'The elder somehow knows about Ranma...? I still don't get it. We only met Ranma yesterday, and he lived in a different district too,' Ranma thought trying to figure things out.

Kenichi decided to put his thoughts aside when he finally made it to the Gardening Club. What he saw when he entered, shocked him to no end.

The inside of the building was in shambles and nearly every plant had been smashed.

"What the hell happened here!?" Kenichi said aloud.

"Kenichi!" called out a female voice.

Kenichi turned to see Izumi being held menacingly by Daimonji with a few more mooks from the karate club backing him.

"It's about time you showed up Shirahama," Daimonji said. "I was told you come here after school, guess my intel was right."

"Daimonji!? You did this? Why!?" Kenichi asked sternly.

"Cause you and me ain't finished yet," Daimonji answered. "I can't accept you beating me cause of some accident." "Word on the street is you managed to beat captain Tsukuba too. If I take down the guy who beat Tsukuba, they'll know I'm number one! They might even let me join Ragnarok!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care what your goal is, just let Izumi go!" Kenichi demanded.

"Only if you don't run away after I do," Daimonji replied.

"I won't run," Kenichi said back.

"Fine," Daimonji said releasing Izumi from his grip.

"Daimonji, why'd you destroy all the plants like this?!" Kenichi asked.

"Simply put, we just got bored waiting for you to show up," said one of the thugs. The other one proceeded to smash a potted plant that was still intact with a wooden sword.

"Please stop!" Izumi cried out.

"Daimonji!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Hey, don't feel too bad Shirahama. I've got your favorite right here," Daimonji then pulled out Kenichi's beansprout.

"Put that down!" Kenichi yelled.

"If you say so," Daimonji dropped the pot, then proceeded to stomp on it, much to Kenichi's chagrin. "Hey, that piece of crap was never gonna grow anyway. I just did you a favor," Daimonji spat out.

Kenichi had finally had enough and let out an angered yell. "RrraAAAAAAAAAH You BASTARD!"

"Let's go!" Daimonji said rushing at Kenichi. "Once I'm done with you, I'm goin' after that sunova bitch with the pigtail!" he added.

Kenichi dodged the attack easily, and managed to shift behind Daimonji. The large fighter threw a sloppy spin kick to try and attack Kenichi. Kenichi, sidestepped it and came to Daimonji's front again. The large student threw an enraged punch, which Kenichi ducked under. He then countered with a full strength cross right in the big bullie's gut.

Kenichi backed away as Daimonji dropped to the ground, out like a light. The other two karate club members didn't even try to attack Kenichi. As soon as Daimonji fell, the two of them made a break for it.

Panting, Kenichi turned to a starstruck Izumi. "Quick, we need to get these plants back in their pots!" he said. "Oh, r-right!" she said.  
[ ]

A short moment later, Miu was at the front gate of the school waiting for Kenichi. "I wonder what's taking him so long," she said aloud.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Kenichi approaching her, but he was covered in dirt.

"Kenichi, what happened?" She asked. "I know you work in a garden, but you shouldn't be this messy," she added.

Kenichi put his hand behind his head.

"Well to make a long story short, some goons from the Karate Club showed up and smashed all the plants, so Izumi and I had some extra work to do," he explained.

"What?! That's terrible!" Miu exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it too much," Kenichi assured her. "I don't think they'll be coming back any time soon," he told her.

"So does that mean...?" Miu started.

Kenichi answered her question with a half-cocky, half-modest grin.

"Way to go Kenichi!" Miu said putting her hands together.

"Naw it was nothing," Kenichi said slightly embarrased.

"Come on. We should probably be at the dojo to greet Ranma if he shows up," Kenichi reminded her.

"Right, let's go!" Miu jogged down the street, with Kenichi trailing a short distance behind.  
[ ]

Later that evening, back at the Saotome residence, Ranma was trying to decipher Miu's map. However, he was having difficulties, to say the least.

'Sheesh, I can't make heads or tails of this thing,' Ranma thought. 'And that picture of a cat doesn't make me feel any better,' he added turning his attention to a little side-doodle on the map.

While Ranma was giving the map another once over, his panda father appeared and began hovering over his shoulder.

 **"What's that boy?"** Read Genma's sign.

"It's a map to a friend's house," Ranma explained. "They invited me over, and I thought 'why not?' Problem is, I can't figure this thing out!" he exclaimed in frustration.

 **"Lemme see that."** Genma snatched the map out of Ranma's hands and glanced at it. He was about to give Ranma some directions, but he noticed a certain name.

'Ryozanpaku...?' Genma thought. 'That name sounds so familiar.'

"Pops?" Ranma said.

 **"Oh right, here,"** Genma proceeded to draw a more detailed version of Miu's map on the opposite side of his sign.

Ranma copied his father's drawing on the back of the paper.

"Sweet! Thanks pops," With that, Ranma dashed past his father. "Tell Mom I might be late for dinner!" he added.  
[ ]

About half an hour later, Ranma came face to face with two of the largest gates he'd ever seen. Said gates were the entrance to about the largest dojo he'd been to(considering he's only been to about 2 at this point, it's not saying much).

"Whoa!" Ranma said. "I actually used to live at a dojo, but this place is huge!" he added.

"I dunno what goes on past these gates, but I guess there's only one way to find out," Ranma said as he started pushing on the doors.

Ranma grunted as he continued trying to open the gates. 'Dammit, these things are tough!' Ranma thought taking a breath.

"Okay, once more!" Ranma strained as he began pushing the doors with all his strength, and they actually started to budge.

A strained grunt later, Ranma was able to force the door open and launched forward. Ranma's 'flight' was short lived as he slammed into a large...'obstruction' and fell to the ground.

Ranma looked up to see a huge old man with blonde hair looking down at him.

"Ohohoho, and who might you be young man?" the Elder asked

"I...I..." Ranma could barely form words as he felt the Elder's intimidating presence. 'This is nuts...Why am I so...tense?' Ranma asked himself. 'Who is this old guy?' he thought.

"I-I-I'm Ranma Saotome," Ranma introduced himself standing up and dusting himself off.

"Well then, to what do we owe this pleasure, young Mr. Saotome?" Hayato asked. "After all, we don't often get visitors."

"W-well, Kenichi and Miu told me about this place. I'm a martial artist a-and I figured it wouldn't be a problem if I trained here," Ranma stammered out.

"Ohohoho," laughed Hayato. "That's no problem at all. In fact, we here at Ryozanpaku encourage training to your limits and beyond!" he exclaimed.

"Really!?" Ranma said excited. "Thanks, uh..." Ranma cut himself off.

"Ah yes, I haven't introduced myself yet," Hayato said with faux embarrasment. "My name is Hayato Furinji, the Elder and head of Ryozanpaku. I'm also Miu's Grandfather," he introduced himself.

'This old guy is Miu's Grandpa?' Ranma thought. 'Guess I can see some resemblence,' Ranma thought.

"I must say I've heard some good things about you Ranma," Hayato said.

"Really? From who?" Ranma asked.

"An old acquaintance of mine. Someone you should know well" Hayato answered. "By the way, how is that old perv Happy doing these days?" he asked.

'Happy?' Ranma thought. "Oh right, Happosai," Ranma remembered. "Frankly, I have no clue what the Old Freak's doin', and I probably don't wanna know, but hell, if I never have to deal with him again, it'll be the best day of my life," Ranma said slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, now is that really the best thing to say about your master?" Hayato asked.

"He is NOT my master, don't lump me with him!" Ranma exclaimed. "That shriveled old pain in the ass causes problems for EVERYONE he comes into contact with...80% of the time, it's me. Also, he's never taught me a damn thing anyway," said Ranma crossing his arms.

Hayato was stroking his beard. "Well if that's true, then perhaps he exxaggerated while talking about you," he said.

"Hmph. That Old Freak is probably the last person I'd ever want to describe me," Ranma replied.

"Well my boy, you're free to look around, train however you'd like. Although, I'd first like to suggest joining Kenichi. You can find him with Akisame out in back,and perhaps introduce yourself to the rest of us here," Hayato said. With that, he started to head inside.

"Wait, who's Akisame?" Ranma asked.

"He's the man who uses jiujitsu," Hayato replied.

'Jiujitsu, huh?' Ranma thought. 'Sounds interesting.' "Well then, let's get going!"

Ranma leapt onto the roof of the dojo hoping to get to the backyard quicker, but instead, he came face to face with a young woman in a pink robe.

"Who are...you?" she asked in a near emotionless voice.

"Gyak!" Ranma stumbled backwards and nearly fell off the roof. Luckily he managed to regain his balance and fix his footing.

"Okay...didn't see that coming," Ranma said to himself.

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by the woman launching a ball and chain right at him. Ranma swayed away and managed to grab the chain. With a hard yank, he pulled the woman forward, but underestimating his own strength, she wound up colliding with him and knocking them both off of the roof.

Both combatants were tied together by the chain, preventing either of them from standing up.

"Uhhhmm...is it too late to apologize," Ranma asked with a weak chuckle.

"You're...not bad," she replied. "You were able to...grab my chain and...catch me off...guard," she praised him.

"Well I..." Ranma stopped when he noticed a mouse scurry around them. The next moment, a shadow cast itself over the two of them.

"Apaaaaa!" came the high pitched voice of a large dark skinned man.  
[ ]

A few minutes later, Ranma was back on his feet thanks to the large dark skinned man untangling the chain.

"Ah so much better," Ranma said. "Thanks for helping us outta that," Ranma said.

"Apa! It was nothing! But Apachai has never seen you here before!" he replied.

"Oh my name's Ranma," he said putting his hand behind his head. "I'm Kenichi and Miu's friend. Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know where Kenichi is right now would ya?" Ranma added.

"Apa! Apachai knows. Apachai will take you to Kenichi right now!" Apachai proclaimed. "Shigure, you want to come with us?" Apachai asked.

"No...thank you," Shigure replied walking away.

'She's...not very social is she?' Ranma guessed.

"Now Ranma, you must follow Apachai!" said the jolly giant.  
[ ]

The two began their trek through the house. Apachai was giving Ranma an unplanned tour of the dojo as the two passed by nearly every room on the bottom floor. A short time later, the two came to the backyard where he could see Kenichi carrying two heavy looking jars and shuffling through pegs in the ground.

"Apa! Akisame! Apachai has a new houseguest!" Apachai exclaimed.  
[ ]

Akisame turned his attention from Kenichi to the direction of Apachai's voice. 'Well what have we here?' he thought.

"Kenichi, why don't we take five?" Akisame said.

Kenichi instantly dropped the jars he was carrying and began to breathe deeply. 'A new houseguest?' Kenichi thought. "Wait, don't tell me it's-!" he said aloud.  
[ ]

Akisame and Kenichi entered the building and came face to face with Apachai and a young boy with a pigtail.

"Ranma!" Kenichi exclaimed. "So you did decide to come here!"

"Oh, you know him Kenichi?" Akisame asked.

"Yeah," Kenichi answered. "He's the new classmate Miu and I mentioned last night."

"So you're Ranma Saotome, I presume?" Akisame said.

Ranma nodded confirming this.

"Well I must say, I've heard many positive things about you from my old acquaintance Tofu," Akisame said.

Ranma's eyebrows perked up. "You know Doc Tofu?" he asked surprised.

Akisame nodded. "Yes. In addition to being a philosophical man of jiujitsu, I also run a bonesetter clinic behind the dojo," he explained.

Ranma grinned. "So that officially makes it 2 'medical martial artists' I've come into contact with," he joked.

"You'd better make that 3," said a new voice.

Ranma turned around to see a short man in green chinese garb and a hat seem to appear out of nowhere.

"Gwah!" Ranma leapt up and clinged to a nearby post after the small old man startled him.

"Kensei, I would appreciate it if you didn't scare our guest away," Akisame said putting a hand to his forehead.

"My apologies Akisame," Kensei started. "But after that boy managed to get near skin-to-skin contact with Shigure, I just couldn't let it go," he finished with a tone of jealousy.

Kensei turned to Ranma, who was still on the post.

"I do hope you'll forgive me my boy." Kensei then tipped his hat and bowed. "My name is Kensei Ma, a practitioner of Chinese-Kempo," he introduced himself.

Ranma slightly narrowed his eyes. 'This guy's Chinese? Please tell me he's not like the old ghoul?' he thought letting go of the post.  
[ ]

"Ahem!" Akisame cleared his throat.

"Ranma, if you wouldn't mind, I think I'd like to see a demonstration of your skills," Akisame said stroking his chin.

Ranma smirked. "Sounds good to me," he replied. "How's a sparring match sound to you?" he asked.

"Oho, that sounds pretty interesting," was Akisame's response.

"Indeed."

"Apa!"

Kensei gave a mischievous smirk. "Well, given this is just a demonstration why don't you spar with Miu?" he suggested.

Ranma paused for a second. 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Miu,' Ranma thought. "Speaking of which, where is she?" Ranma asked

Just as Ranma asked, Miu entered the backyard, Hayato by her side.

"Ranma! So you did decide to show up!" she greeted.

Ranma was momentarily unable to respond intelligently as he viewed Miu in her training gear. He'd seen women in gis before, but the purple leotard she wore underneath was the real head turner.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" Miu asked.

Snapping back to reality, Ranma waved his hands defensively. "Uh-yeah. I'm fine, nothing's wrong!" Ranma exclaimed standing at attention.

Hayato let out a hearty laugh. "Well, Miu. Your new friend sure is spirited." he commented.

Kenichi eyed the exchange between Ranma and the Furinji's and couldn't help but feel a weird twinge in the back of his neck. 'I dunno why, but all of a sudden, I'm hoping Miu kicks Ranma's ass hard,' he thought with comically narrowed eyebrows.

A short moment later, Ranma and Miu stood facing each other both in a defensive stance. Kenichi and the currently present masters watched on the sidelines, anticipation within all of them.

"I feel compelled to mention, I don't really like fighting with girls," Ranma admitted.

Miu couldn't help but giggle. "Ranma, your starting to sound like Kenichi." she said. "Still, you'd better fight me for real Ranma, or else you might get hurt," Miu warned.

Ranma couldn't help but give a cocky smirk. "Oh you don't have to worry about me, cause Ranma Saotome doesn't lose!" he proclaimed.

"Alright, you may begin!"called Akisame.

On that cue, Miu made the first move a launched a straight kick at Ranma. The pigtailedboy swayed to the side to dodge it. He didn't get much time to rest as Miu was able to change the direction of her cick and strike sideways. Ranma casually bent over backwards, avoiding it.

Ranma turned his dodge into a backflip, landing back into his defensive stance. 'Wow, she's pretty fast,' Ranma thought. His thinking was cut short as Miu quickly closed the gap between them and threw a vertical chop at Ranma. Ranma brought up his forearm and blocked it. Miu decided to try and get through Ranma's defenses by using her opposite hand to throw a punch near his open midsection. A futile effort as Ranma was able to use _his_ opposite hand to direct it away, leaving the two in an awkward 'lock' of sorts.  
[]

Kenichi and the masters, but mostly Kenichi, watched in great amusement as their guest was matching Miu's blows nearly effortlessly. Not only that, his stances and technique were close to perfect.

"For a match between two disciples, this is pretty good, wouldn't you say?" Kensei asked

"I'll say, Kensei." Akisame answered.

"Apa! The new kid is just as strong as Miu! Can Apachai try fighting him next?" Apachai asked.

"I think that's up to him Apachai. Ohohohoho!" Hayato laughed.

'I can't believe Ranma's able to match Miu like this, nearly blow for blow,' Kenichi thought. 'He hasn't even attacked yet...wait, if his defense is this good, how strong will he be when he decides to fight back!?' Kenichi thought somewhat worried.  
[]

The two teens threw their arms upwards, seperating themselves. 'Ranma's really good. He's a lot better than I expected. All of his moves so far have been flawless, and he hasn't thrown a single blow yet' Miu analyzed. 'I can't find a hole in his defense, but maybe I can catch him off guard,' she thought. Miu started to put her next plan into action by cartwheeling and launching herself into the air.

Ranma raised his guard once more, watching as Miu began to descend from her 'flight' into a fierce looking divekick. Ranma looked up, hoping to block the deadly strike. However, he was momentarily stunned by the light of the sun reflecting of of Miu's body, creating a glare that beamed directly into his eyes, causing his guard to drop low. Much to Ranma's dismay, Miu's kick managed to connect with his chest, forcing him backwards.

Ranma stumbled backwards from Miu's kick attempting to regain his footing. 'Damn! She's a lot stronger than she looks!' Ranma noted. 'Then again, with legs like hers, I dunno why I'm surprised,' Ranma thought. 'No wait, I didn't mean it like tha-!' Ranma was taken out of his internal conflict by Miu following up with a flying side kick.

Ranma mentally cursed himself for a number of reasons. The first was getting distracted during a match. The second was allowing Miu to get in that second hit. The third was getting knocked into the pond.

Miu stood firm, preparing for Ranma's possible counter attack. When she didn't sense any movement from the pond, she lowered her guardand grew slightly worried. "Hey Ranma?" she asked. No response. "Ranma? Are you okay?"

This time, Miu received her answer in the form of a red blur launching itself out of the pond, and landing in front of her. This figure wore the same red and black ensemble as Ranma, but was shorter, had red hair in a style identical to Ranma's, and two VERY noticable differences below their neck.

"Believe me Miu," the obviously female figure said. "I'm just getting started!"

 **(A/N: Okay, I'm gonna admit, I probably should've put the aftermath of the fight with the Ragnarok thugs, as well as Kenichi's rematch with Daimonji in the last chapter...but where I stopped seemed like a good place to...well...STOP! I absolutely COULDN'T leave out Kenichi's second bout with Daimonji, but hopefully it doesn't feel forced at all. Speaking of which, I hope the introducing of Ranma to the masters of Ryozanpaku went well enough too. I do believe Ranma could legitimately be at least a decent match for any of the masters who aren't Hayato or Akisame, but I don't wanna make him seem overpowered or underpowered. Constructive criticism is welcomed(Any trolls or flamers will be punted away by Ranma, Akane, Appachai, and Hayato). See ya next chapter. Next time, hopefully, we can take that little trip back to Nerima)**

 **[Chapter Edited! I decided to change Ranma's opponent to Miu. While writing out a future chapter, I realized it was way too early for Ranma to be challenging the masters, whether I believe he could win or not. Also, Sakaki doesn't appear in this chapter at all, because I couldn't think of a better way to introduce him** _ **before**_ **the sparring match.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mightiest Disciple 1/2**

 **(A/N: Let me just start by saying, OH MAI GAWD! Over 100 follows AND favorites!? [Does Kirby's Victory Dance] Thank you EVERYONE for tuning in thus far, and it's just the beginning, we haven't even gotten into the real plot just yet. Anyway, many reviewers pointed out that I nerfed Ranma in his fight with Sakaki. As I stated before, I didn't want to make Ranma seem to OP so I decided to make them fight as equals...for now. As for the comment stating that Ranma shouldn't have had any problems opening the gates to Ryozanpaku...I got nothing. I know Ranma's capable of nearly inhuman strength, but since it's sometimes played for laughs in Ranma 1/2, I had trouble gauging his strength accurately. Finally, to the reviewer who said that Kensei would've been a better matchup to fight Kenichi, I admit I chose Sakaki just because I wanted to write a good old fashioned brawl. Let's see if we can get 100 reviews for our next milestone. Enjoy!)**

 **[PS. This chapter took a while to get started cause I started reading the Original Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga, Medaka Box, and Prison School. Also, Prison School and Shimoneta are frikkin hilarious!]**

Ranma's Secret!? The New 'Tutor' at the Dojo

Kenichi, Miu, and ALL of the present Ryozanpaku masters had their eyes fixated on Ranma, shocked after his...'transformation'. Miu was so stunned that her guard completely broke. Kenichi's jaw nearly hit the floor. The masters each had their own unique expression of surprise, though not to the major degree of the two teenagers.

Ranma stood, ankle deep in the dojo's pond, prepared to strike whenever. He knew his curse had been revealed, but wasn'tabout to let that disturb his match with Miu. If anything, this actually worked to his advantage as he felt less conflicted fighting a girl while he currently was one.

"R-Ranma!?" Miu stammered facing

"Yeah, it's me," the redhaired girl replied.

"Wha-wha-wha...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Well, seems our guest has a few more surprises than we realize," Hayato said stroking his beard.

"I think that's the biggest understatement of the month Elder," Akisame responded.

"Apachai is confused. Where did Kenichi and Miu's friend go, and why is redhaired girl here?" Apachai asked.

Ranma sighed as she stepped out of the pond and shook the water off of herself. "I promise I'll explain later, but I want to make clear that I AM the same Ranma Saotome you all have met today," she proclaimed.

"I also want to make clear that I'm still going to win this match Miu!" she challenged pointing a finger at his blonde opponent.

Ranma decided to take the initiative this time and sprinted at Miu, full speed. The blonde martial artist was still stunned by Ranma's transformation, that she hadn't had the time to bring her guard back up.

Ranma attacked Miu with a palm strike towards her stomach, which Miu only barely caught. 'Ranma's a lot faster now!' Miu noted. Ranma retreated her hand and launched a downward chop. Miu hopped backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack. It was her turn to get defensive as Ranma closed the gap between them and threw another palm strike at Miu's stomach which connected, full force.  
[]

Kenichi audibly gasped. "Miu!" Kenichi was about to jumpin and help, but was stopped by Akisame.

"Now Kenichi, you know better. Each challenge must be fought one-on-one unless previously agreed terms say otherwise," Akisame stated.

"Besides, Miu may have taken a hit, but she's far from finished," Kensei added.  
[]

Miu tumbled to ground, but managed to roll back onto her feet. However, she was shaking, though barely visibly. 'She's strong!' Miu noted. 'And I have a feeling that Ranma's still holding back,' she added. 'Wait a sec! If I'm this shaken up,what would've happened if he'd hit me while he was a boy?

Miu didn't have time to think as Ranma emulated her own previous attack by cartwheeling into a a skyward launch, and following with a divekick. Miu was able to leap upwards to get out of the way. However, she wasn't prepared for Ranma to use the momentum from her dropkick to spring after her.

In midair, Ranma dealt Miu an uppercut. Miu however was able to backflip away and land on the roof of the dojo. Ranma followed suit. The two young women(well woman and a half) stood on the top of Ryozanpaku in their defensive stances, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the next move.

Kenichi and the masters waited anxiously for the two to restart their bout. Kenichi, however was starting to feel less than confident in his first friend's ability to win. Not only was Ranma able to match her blows before, but after he had turned into a girl, his...her speed had increased dramatically. Kenichi could only hope that Miu would be able to prevail. After all, she always found a way to surprise him.  
[]

Ranma and Miu leaped at each other and both threw side kicks in midair. Both attacks hit their opposition in the shoulder, but otherwise left both parties truly unharmed.

In the midst of battle, Ranma couldn't help but grin. Ranma had met capable female martial artists, but Miu was the first one in a long time to make him have to try even somewhat seriously. However, true to his never lose motto, Ranma decided it was time to end this match.

"Hey Miu!" Ranma called out. "I've enjoyed our fight so far, but I think it's time to end this, wouldn't you say?"

Miu smirked back at her opponent. "I agree!"

Miu lunged at Ranma intending to throw a punch from above. Ranma kept her cool and pulled one of her fists back, waiting for Miu to get closer. Once Miu was within striking distance, Ranma let her special technique loose!

 **"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"**

Ranma threw his fist forward and punched Miu rapidly, almost catching her completely off guard. Luckily for Miu, she was able to raise her hands and attempt to deflect the barrage of punches.

For a moment, Miu seemed to be defending well, but she knew she was at a disadvantage. Miu needed to use both hands to defend and that severley limited her chances to attempt a counterattack. There was also the fact that Ranma was attacking with only one hand and could still use his opposite hand.

Ranma was attacking at just the right speed to allow Miu to defend herself, but didn't intend to let her strike back. Unbeknownst to Miu, Ranma was also forcing her backwards to the edge of the roof while Ranma continued advancing forwards. Right when Miu was only a short distance from the edge, Ranma gave a victorious smirk and thrust his opposite hand forward doubling up his onslaught.

Miu had a feeling she knew what Ranma was planning. Although, that didn't mean she was able to react to it. Once Ranma increased his offense, Miu could only cross her arms over herself to try and lessen the damage of the unavoidable attack. What she also couldn't react to was the force of Ranma's attack knocking her off of the roof of the dojo.

With a surprised shreik, Miu prepared to plummet to the ground...until, _Grab!_

Miu looked upwards to see Ranma holding her by the ankle with both hands. "Think we should call the match?" Ranma asked with a satisfied chuckle.

With an embarrased blush, Miu sighed. "Yeah, I give," she said in defeat. "You win Ranma." Miu was shocked as Ranma leapt off of the roof, still holding her. When she came back to her senses, she found herself in Ranma's arms, bridal style.

Ranma landed and set down a now flushed Miu. "Hey!" Ranma said extending her hand. "That was a really fun match. We should do it again some time," she offered.

Miu quickly regained her composure and shook Ranma's hand firmly. "It's a deal!"

The two were quickly met with a slow applause from an unknown source. None of the masters, or Kenichi were clapping, so they quickly turned to see a large man with scars on his face.

"Well, now that certainly was an interesting match," he said with a gruff expression.

"Oh! Sakaki!" Miu said.

"Now where have you been all this time?" Akisame asked.

"I just showed up not too long ago, but I thought I'd stop and enjoy the show before introducing myself to our new guest," Sakaki answered.

"Who's he?" Ranma asked.

"That, is Shio Sakaki. The 100th Degree Street Fighter, and resident Karate master of our dojo," said Hayato.

'So this guy's a karate master?' Ranma thought. 'I can tell by his scars that he's been through a lot. He looks like he'd be a pretty interesting opponent compared to the masters I've met so far...excluding Miu's Grandpa of course.'

Sakaki couldn't help but grin cockily. "Why ya starin at me little lady?" he asked. "Did I catch yer interest or something?"

Ranma couldn't help but blush(and slightly gag) at Sakaki's comment. "Eww no! And don't call me lady! I'm a guy!" Ranma exclaimed.

"What're you talkin about kid?" Sakaki asked. "Unless I missed somethin' from where I'm standing, you look like a girl to me."

"No really!" Ranma turned back to the other masters. "Just give me some hot water, and I'll prove it."

[]

A moment later, the whole group was inside the dojo's living room, all eyes on Ranma. Shigure had dropped from her perch on the ceiling and handed Ranma a kettle.

"Here's the hot...water," she said.

"Thanks..." Ranma said slightly creeped out.

"Ranma," Kenichi chimed in. "Out of curiosity, what do you need hot water for?" he asked.

Ranma gave Kenichi a trademark cocky grin.

"This!"

Ranma poured the water from the kettle over her head and showed Kenichi and Miu a very familiar face as she transformed into a he again.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sakaki exclaimed.

"Ranma's back to normal!" Kenichi added.

'So, the kid was serious,' Sakaki thought.

Now finally male again, Ranma shook the water out of his hair and clothes and sighed in relief.

"Phew, it feels so good to be a guy again," proclaimed a satisfied Ranma.

"Apapapa! Hey, Kenichi's friend is back, but now red-haired girl disappeared!" Appachai stated.

Ranma narrowed his eyes in annoyance, and sighed.

"Appachai, I'm the red haired girl!" Ranma yelled pulling a cup of water out of seemingly nowhere.

Proceeding to pour the water over himself, Ranma returned to his female form.

"Ya see whenever I get splashed with cold water, I turn into a girl," she began to explain.

"But hot water-," she then poured the remaining water in the kettle over herself.

"-turns me back into a guy," he finished.

Kenichi and Miu were still awestruck. The masters however, seemed as cool and collected as ever. Although internally, they were just as surprised as the two teenagers.

"Now that's certainly interesting," Akisame said. "Although, if you wouldn't mind sharing with us, exactly how did you acquire your rare...condition?" Akisame asked stroking his chin.

Ranma sat down and the floor as he began to think back to his training trip with his father and began his story.

"It's a LONG story, but to make it short, it involves a place called-,"

"Jusenkyo?" interrupted Kensei.

"Y-yeah..." Ranma answered in surprise.

"You know something Kensei?" Akisame asked.

Kensei nodded. "There's an old chinese legend of cursed training grounds," Kensei began. "A training ground with various springs of water, each with it's own tragic backstory of something drowning in one of them. Whosoever should be unfortunate enough to fall into one of said springs, will take the form of whatever drowned there X number of years ago," he explained.

"I must say, I doubted the legends were true, but who would've guessed I'd find truth of the legend in the form of a cute young redhead." Kensei said pulling out his camera.

Ranma narrowed his eyes.

"Watch it old man," he warned. "I'm naturally a guy, my curse is my girl form."

"I'll remember that," Kensei replied.  
[]

"Kenichi, why don't you and Miu go get dinner set up." Hayato ordered. "We wish to speak with young Ranma alone."

Kenichi and Miu both nodded and headed to the kitchen leaving Ranma with the five masters(Shigure was secretly listening in on them, unbeknownst to Ranma).

"Ranma Saotome," Hayato said in a commanding tone. "I must ask, what does martial arts mean to you!?"

Ranma looked at Hayato and the others with a determined look on his face.

"For me, it's everything," Ranma answered. "It's been the central focus of my life for as long as I can remember. And while there've been some ups and downs, I can say with certainty, I love being a martial artist! Facing off against a strong opponent, the rush of a heated battle, the satisfaction of just knowing that I'm always getting better and stronger; It's the best feeling there is and I won't rest until I become the very best(A/N: Like no one ever was) martial artist there is!"

The masters all looked at Ranma with serious, non-wavering expressions. Ranma stared them back trying to not look intimidated by their overwhelming power. He was caught completely off guard by the masters smiling, and Hayato bursting into laughter.

"Hahahahaaha! Now that's exactly what we like to hear!" Hayato boomed. "When you first arrived here, you simply wanted a new 'training ground,' am I right?" he asked.

Ranma reluctantly nodded.

"I can tell that you have exponential power and skill, certainly for a young man your age. However, I can also tell that you lack guidance," Hayato added.

"Tell me Ranma, what kind of martial artist do you wish to become?"

Ranma was caught off guard by Hayato's thought provoking question. After an awkward moment of silence, Ranma realized he couldn't come up with an answer at all. He was jarred from his thoughts by a large hand touching his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ranma. I can say with certainty that if you train seriously with us, you'll be able to find the answer your looking for," Hayato encouraged.

With a determined smile, Ranma bowed with respect.

"Thank you, Elder."  
[]

"Hey guys!" came the cheerful voice of Miu from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

"Apa!" The others were nearly bowled over by Appachai rushing to the dining room as soon as Miu announced dinner.

"Ranma, why don't you stay with us for dinner?" Hayato offered. "It's always better with a guest joining us."

Ranma's answer came in the form of a familiar low growl.

"Ehehe, sounds good," Ranma answered.

"Oh wait, do you have a phone I could use? I should probably call my mother and let her know I'll be late coming home," Ranma added.

"Apa! Apachai knows where phone is!" Apachai proclaimed.

Apachai motioned for Ranma to follow him while the other masters turned towards each other.  
[]

"So, it seems Cologne wasn't exaggerating about that young man's strength...or his curse," Kensei commented.

Akisame stroked his chin.

"I assume this means you also know one of Ranma's acquaintances, Kensei?" Akisame asked.

Kensei nodded. "Yes. An old acquaintance of mine from China and her granddaughter of sent me tales of some of young Saotome's battles," he started.

"While I was greatly impressed by what I was told, I think my skepticism is understandable when she tells of him being responsible for a collapsing mountain not too long ago as well as defeating opponents that I'd rather not go into right now."

"What's your view on this Elder?" Akisame asked.

Stroking his beard, Hayato answered, "You want my honest opinion? That boy could most likely defeat the 5 of you in a fair duel. As for me, he'd probably make me use a full 1% of my power."

The three remaining masters gasped. There's no way a boy could have that much power at his age...could he?

"Alright, hold on old man!" Sakaki exclaimed. "I'll admit the kid's got some serious skills to be able to beat Miu like he did, but there's no way he could be a match for us, right?"

"I'll have to agree with Sakaki," Akisame added. "While I do believe he was hiding some strength in his match, I doubt he'd have enough strength to make you use 1%," he commented.

Hayato chuckled once again. "I understand how it'd be hard for you to believe, but I can tell; That boy's strength and skill are at master level, he just doesn't realize it yet. However, what he lacks is discpline and humility," Hayato told them.

"He's still so young, so it could be difficult, but I believe that with enough work, we can make young Ranma Saotome a living legend," Hayato proclaimed.

"And even if we can't,"Akisame started. "I'm positive he can help us make our young first disciple into a true martial artist," he finished with a calculating grin.

The other masters joined in with their eyes glowing that trademark signature glow.

 **(A/N: Welp, I finally got this chapter out. Also, Kensei knows Cologne...yeah, I kinda just added that at the end, but it makes some sense: Kensei+Cologne=both Chinese, Akisame+Tofu=both doctors, Hayato+Happosai=both legendary/infamous elderly masters. It's still hard for me to accurately gauge Ranma's power since Ranma 1/2 is largely a gag manga, but from here on I hope to be as accurate as possible. Now let's see if we can get to 100 reviews!)**

 **[PS: This chapter took a while to get done because college finally restarted, and I was also job hunting during the last days of Summer(to no avail). There may be another delay for next chapter on account of college(of course) and because I have to play catch-up with Pokemon AlphaSapphire and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team(I lost my copies at a carnival and have to start from scratch with my replacements). Also, Senran Kagura 2: Deep Crimson is finally out, and it's LEAGUES better than SK: Burst. Sooner or later, I may have to do a Senran Kagura related fic here. Till next time, game on!]**

 **[Chapter Edited! Edited to reflect the changes of previous chapter. Ranma fights with Miu, and Sakaki debuts here. Also, fixed Hayato's statement about his opinion on Ranma's strength and skill]**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mightiest Disciple 1/2**

 **(A/N: Again, loving all the feedback. Let me just take a moment to respond to the review by wingofpain.**

 **For Ranma being master level, don't forget that even among masters, there's always someone better. As in, I believe that Cologne and Happosai, even while toying around, would be above some of Kenichi's masters if only just because they're older and have years more experience.**

 **And comparing martial arts in Ranma and Kenichi is...kind of a mix match. While both serieses have a 'training from hell' thing going on, Kenichi's martial arts are, at least IMO, more realistic with some obvious exceptions, while Ranma's martial arts wouldn't seem too out of place in classic Dragon Ball(when the gang was younger).**

 **I did think that making Ranma above master level was a bit of stretch, but I don't think it's TOO inconceivable that he's above a good chunk of what Kenichi's had to deal with, especially considering what Ranma** _ **himself**_ **has had to deal with[Special mention to Herb and Ryu Kumon]. Also, when I wrote that Ranma could defeat the masters, I meant only one-on-one, and I cannot stress enough, with a LOT of hard effort.**

 **I will try to not make Ranma too OP, but I think it's fair to say that Ranma's strength has been more than a bit inconsistent at more than one occasion. At some times he's a nearly unstoppable badass, while at others, he's getting one-shotted like an amateur.**

 **Sorry for the long response, but I just wanted to clear some things up. And to those wondering if we'll see some more Ranma characters down the line, don't worry. I've got plans for them in due time.)**

Training Days; Old Hardships Resurface

It's been three days since Ranma began training with the crew at Ryozanpaku. For the most part, he joined in the same type of basic training Kenichi was subjected to. Ranma was already acquainted with training in serious conditions, so it wasn't a real challenge for him, but they served as really decent workouts...as opposed to Kenichi who always had to give it everything he had just to _attempt_ to keep up.

During the times where Kenichi had to train with the masters solo, Ranma found himself sparring with Miu again and again more often than not. Needless to say, Ranma was very impressed with Miu's skills as a martial artist. Ranma had met a fair share of capable female martial artists, but it was clear that Miu surpassed most, if not all of them in numerous ways. While Ranma primarily disliked fighting girls(not unlike Kenichi), Miu was someone he could fight seriously with and not worry _**too**_ much about hurting her.  
[]

Yet another day had ended at the Ryozanpaku dojo, and Ranma and Kenichi both set to head home. Due to Kenichi's *ahem* 'lack of energy' as it were, Ranma had to help get Kenichi home until he recovered enough to continue on his own.

"Geeze man, you look like a shriveled mess," Ranma joked out.

"That's exactly how I feel too," Kenichi added. "I've been going through this almost everyday for over a month. While I've gotten somewhat used to it, sometimes I just can't take it."

Ranma put his arm over Kenichi's shoulder.

"Awww, don't worry, you'll be able to handle the training sooner or later," Ranma encouraged. "I'm just a bit lost as to why I have to join you in the beginner's course," he added.

Kenichi sighed. 'Yeah rub it in why don't ya?' he thought. 'I'm a weakling noob, and you're an experienced badass who can go toe-to-toe with the masters and even then some.' Kenichi jarred himself from his self pitying thoughts and turned to Ranma.

"Speaking of which, what kind of training did you go through to get where you are?" Kenichi asked.

Ranma sighed. "There's such a long list of insane crap I've been put through, that listing it would probably be writing my autobiography," he began. "But let's just say that some things the masters put you through would be child's play in comparison to the trials I've had to endure."

Ranma thought back to some of his more difficult and/or lethal training excercises. Most thoughts shifting to the Neko-Ken(Cat Fist) and Hiryu Shoten Ha(Heavenly Dragon Ascension Wave) training. He turned to Kenichi, about to continue his story, but he found that somewhere along the way, Kenichi had passed out.

Ranma sweatdropped. 'Didn't think the guy was THIS much of a lightweight when it came to training,' he thought. 'Eh, he's just starting out so I'll cut him some slack.'

Ranma continued down the street until he made a realization. "Uhhh...where does Kenichi live?" he thought outloud.  
[]

'It'd make what the masters put you through look like child's play!' The words rang through Kenichi Shirahama's head like a deadly premonition. Currently, all he could see was darkness.

'Where am I? Where's Ranma?' Kenichi asked himself. Trying to get a better understanding of where he was, Kenichi turned around; Big mistake.

Staring Kenichi down was six shadowy figures, each one familiar, yet also more deadly than how Kenichi remembered. Kenichi had no time to scream as the six shadows instantly jumped him, all prepared to launch a deadly strike.

 **"Deeeyaaaaagh! I don't wanna die!"**

Kenichi bolted upright, waking from his nightmare. He then found himself on a couch in an unfamiliar house.

"What the-? Where am I?" Kenichi said. Kenichi turned to the side and came face to face with a large panda bear.

 _"Are you alright kid?"_ read a sign the panda pulled out of nowhere.

"Ahhhh! Bear! Giant panda bear!" Kenichi yelled.

The panda growled as he was knocked down from behind by a familiar figure.

"Geeze Pops, I told ya to change back to normal!" Ranma yelled to the panda.

"Ranma!" Kenichi exclaimed. "Dude, you just defeated a bear!" he said with an awestruck tone.

"Ehhh, not exactly," Ranma said pulling out a kettle.

Ranma poured the contents of the kettle over the semi-conscious bear's head and it began to change into a chubby, balding, middle aged man.

"Wha-!?" Kenichi gasped. "Oh I get it, I'm still dreaming," he said.

Kenichi proceeded to lie back down on the couch and close his eyes. His nap was short lived as he was lightly struck in the stomach.

"Dream's over, now wake up!" exclaimed Ranma.

Kenichi bolted upright again, grabbing his stomach, and looked to see Ranma with some old man.

"Ranma? Where are we?" Kenichi asked.

"My house," Ranma answered.

"You're house?"

"Are you boys okay?" asked a female voice from another room. "I heard a lot of screaming."

"We're fine Mom!" Ranma answered. "Kenichi just woke up."

The guys all turned to see an attractive woman in a robe enter the room.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked Kenichi. "You looked like you were put through a wringer when Ranma brought you here."

Kenichi nervously put his hand behind his head. "Oh I'm fine ma'am," he said.

"Please call me Nodoka," she replied.  
[]

A short time later, Kenichi had gotten acquainted with Ranma's parents. Nodoka seemed nice enough, but Genma was giving Kenichi negative vibes that reminded him of his masters, but too a possible lesser extent.

After a quick snack, Kenichi let himself out. It was starting to get late, and he didn't want Honoka or his father to start worrying.  
[]

"He seems like a nice boy," Nodoka commented.

"If you ask me, that boy really needs to do some push-ups. He looks as frail as a twig in autumn," Genma commented.

"Genma!" Scolded Nodoka.

Ranma chuckled. "Funny you'd say something like that Pops. He's actually the disciple of that dojo I've been going to." he said.

"Well whatever they've been doing there obviously isn't working," said Genma, his arms crossed.

Ranma responded by throwing a cup of water over his father and backfisting him away.

"I dunno Pops. I think you could probably stand to train there a time or two," Ranma said tauntingly.

Panda Genma rushed back up to Ranma and the two started 'slap fighting'. With a small chuckle, Nodoka left the two alone to finish their chat.  
[]

Later that night, Ranma lay awake in bed. It had been nearly a week since he and his family left Nerima and the Tendo Dojo. Even so, Ranma couldn't help but think back to his last fight with Akane.

'Geeze. I told her this whole moving thing wouldn't be a big deal,' he thought. 'Is it really so bad to say she was gonna miss me?'

Turning to lay on his side, a single thought crossed Ranma's mind. "Why can't the other girls I know be nicer, like Miu!?" he said aloud.

Frustrated, Ranma punched the side of his bed. 'Whatever. Still, I wonder what they've been doing since I left,' he mused while drifting off to sleep.  
[Meanwhile, back in Nerima]

Akane Tendo was currently walking to school, alone. Nabiki had 'generously' offered to walk with her, but Akane declined. Half a week had passed since the Saotome Family moved out of the Tendo home, and it'd been unnaturally quiet around town. At school on the other hand, was a different story. Akane looked up, thinking back to an event that happened just a couple of days ago, two days after Ranma left.  
 _ **[Two Days Ago, Furinkan High]**_

 _Lunchtime; The one time of the school day Akane could have some time to think. Or at least she would if Yuka and Saori would stop pestering her, asking questions about Ranma._

 _"So it's true that Ranma's gone now?" Yuka asked._

 _"Yes," replied Akane._

 _"And you really don't care that he's gone now?" Saori asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"No, I don't."_

 _"Seriously?" The two girls asked._

 _"Yes, seriously!" Akane exclaimed. "I don't care that Ranma's gone!" she shouted._

 _Akane instantly regretted raising her voice as every eye in the vicinity was immediately on her._

 _'Oh crap! I wanted to keep that underwraps!' Akane thought covering her mouth with her hands._

 _"Way to go sis," snarked Nabiki who appeared out of nowhere._

 _Chuckling and sweating nervously, Akane felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind._

 _"Yes! At long last, that fiend Saotome has retreated from our fair learning institute!" said a familiar and unpleasant male voice._

 _'Oh dear God, why!?'_

 _"So now is the time for I Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High to be the strapping young man who will be the significant other to the fair maiden Akane Ten-!"_

 _Kuno's speech was cut off by Akane dealing him a swift boot the head, launching him above the school and out of sight._

 _Akane's rest was short lived as another familiar face made themselves known. This one female, with a large tool strapped to her back._

 _"Akane, is it true? Is Ranchan really gone?" Ukyo asked._

 _Akane sighed and replied, "Yes. Ranma and his parents moved out of my family's house."_

 _Ukyo gave a cocky smirk. "Huh. I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd drive Ranchan away," she taunted crossing her arms._

 _Akane started growing irritated. "For your information Ukyo, Ranma's not even in Nerima anymore! And the only reason Ranma left is cause you, Shampoo, and Kodachi destroyed his mother's house! So this is all your fault!" Akane yelled pointing at Ukyo._

 _Ukyo gasped and took a step backwards. "Are...you serious?" Ukyo asked._

 _"I'm afraid she's tellin' the truth hun," Nabiki answered for her sister._

 _"So then...this really is my fault? He left because of me?" Ukyo sank to her knees, almost tearing up. "But I'm the cute fiance!"_

 _"Uh...Ukyo?" Akane said with concern in her voice._

 _"I need to be alone!" Ukyo said covering her face and leaping away._

 _'Well_ _ **that**_ _happened...' Akane thought. 'I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling things aren't gonna stay quiet around here.'  
[_ _ **Present Time]**_

Akane was jarred from her thoughts by a rumbling sound. A familiar sound that Akane hoped that she'd never EVER have to hear again.

"You've gotta be frikkin' KIDDING ME!"

In front of Akane was a large quantity of male students from Furinkan, approaching her at a fast pace. A good number of them had sports equipment with them. Akane knew what was going to happen next.

"Akane Tendo! Go out with me!" yelled some random boy with a golf club.

That boy rushed Akane and swung the club vertically. Akane ducked under the blow and countered with a furious uppercut to his chin, knocking him out. Akane narrowed her eyes, a dangerous aura flowing behind her. With a raging yell, Akane sprinted to the huge mob of boys, armed with nothing but her fists, her anger...and her bag.  
[Five Minutes Later]

"I-[punch]-can't[punch]-believe[kick]-this is[duck]-happening[swing bag] AGAIN!" Akane exclaimed while just finishing attacking the last few guys in the mob.

Panting heavily, Akane positioned her bag over her shoulder and exhaled. Finally finished dealing with her 'would be suitors', Akane motioned to head inside the school building.

'Thank goodness I'm early. I've still got time,' Akane thought. However, her path was obstructed by one more guy. This one, she was all to familiar with.

"Kuno, don't do this. I don't wanna be late today," Akane said taking a defensive stance.

"Nay! As the challenge is still being performed, I Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, will be the one to best you in combat and take you out on a date Akane Tendo!" Kuno proclaimed.

Akane dropped her guard and slowly walked up to Kuno. When she was directly in front of him, she looked him dead in the eye.

"Kuno, let me make it clear that even IF you ever manage to beat me; I will never...ever...DATE YOU!"

Akane through a fierce left hook, nailing Kuno in the cheek, sending him flying into a tree. Exhaling, Akane then gasped as she heard the morning bell sound.

"Dammit! Now I'm late for class!" she swore running inside.  
[]

The school day finally ended, and Akane was practically exhausted. As if having to fight through the horde of boys in the morning wasn't bad enough, her day was made worse by Happosai going on one of his raids while the girls were in PE and Kuno relentlessly approaching Akane all throughout the day.

Akane let out a sigh of relief as she finally returned home to the dojo.

"I'm back!" Akane announced.

"Akane, welcome home," Kasumi greeted. "How was your day?"

"Very, very, stressful," Akane said in an almost deadpan.

Kasumi put a hand to her mouth. "Really? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Long story shortbig sis," Nabiki interjected. "Now that Ranma's gone, every boy in school has resumed Kuno's 'challenge' from earlier this year," she explained.

"Oh. I see," Kasumi said with a look of concern.

"Not only that, Ukyo's all upset because she thinks it's her fault Ranma left," Akane added.

"Well it technically was, and you were the one who told her," Nabiki reminded her.

"Yeah, well..." Akane was unable to comeup with a smart response and sighed. "I'm gonna take a bath," Akane said dropping her bag.

As their younger sister walked off, Kasumi and Nabiki headed to the living room to have a private chat.

"Sis, I think we have a problem," Nabiki began.

"I know. I didn't think Ranma leaving would cause Akane to have to deal with _that_ again," Kasumi responded.

"Not to mention the whole Ukyo thing she's obviously guilt-tripping about," Nabiki added. "Any ideas?"

Kasumi put her hand on her cheek while Nabiki crossed her arms, both girls in deep thought.

"I guess the only thing that can fix this is if Ranma comes back, but we can't just make him," Kasumi suggested.

"No...but maybe someone can 'persuade' him to want to move back to the dojo," Nabiki said in a sly tone.

"Nabiki, I don't think any scheming is going to help us here," Kasumi replied.

"It's not scheming, we're just gonna have someone talk to him. And who better than the one who obviously wants him back the most?" Nabiki said.

"I guess having them talk wouldn't hurt," Kasumi replied.  
[]

Akane stepped out of the bathtub, after finally getting a moment of peace and quiet. Throughout her much needed bath, Akane tried to think of a way to try and get the mob of boys to stop their 'morning challenge.' Luckily tomorrow was the weekend so she'd have more time to try and think. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Akane," came Kasumi's voice. "When you're finished, could you come to the living room?" she asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be right there!" Akane replied.  
[]

A short moment later, Akane arrived in the living room greeted by both of her sisters.

"So what's up?" Akane asked.

Nabiki responded by holding up a bus ticket. "Akane, how'd you like to go pay old Ranma a visit tomorrow?"

 **(A/N: Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff. And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! Anyways, I'm finally able to re-introduce some of the ol' Ranma cast. Anyways, I've been getting comments regarding Ranma's strength and I think I may have finally gotten it down and will hopefully portray it better in future chapters. Also, to the reviewer who said Ranma would only be able to defeat Kenichi's masters once, but most likely never again, I agree. But then again, Ranma only needs one victory to be satisfyed. Anyways, Akane is gonna be the first Ranma character to get thrown into the thickness of the plot, but I promise you she won't be the last. Also, if you don't like Akane, that's all fine, but PLEASE don't post any hate reviews just because I brought her in cause I happen to have a few plans for her[FORESHADOWING!])**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mightiest Disciple 1/2**

 **(A/N: And we're back. For those who're still wondering about pairings I'll hopefully be able to shed some light on that little issue by the end of this chapter. I have ideas for where to go down that route, but I'm not entirely sure. For now, I'm just gonna wing it.)**

 **[I made edits to Chapters 1, 4 and 5. Chapter 1 is just a restructuring of the text. Chapters 4 and 5 have parts of the story COMPLETELY changed. Re-read the last half of Chapter 4 and the first half of Chapter 5 before coming back here.]**

Visitor From Another Dojo? The Worst Week Ever

Akane looked at her older sisters with a look of suspicion. Nabiki had just offered her a bus ticket to the district in Tokyo where the Saotome family now resided. There was no way there wasn't some kind of catch.

"Okay I'll bite, what's the deal?" Akane asked.

"Akane," Kasumi intervened. "We know how rough things have been for you at school so we figured maybe going to see Ranma would be a nice break," she said.

Akane narrowed her eyebrows. "How's visiting that jerk supposed to make me feel better?" Akane asked in a displeased tone.

Nabiki smirked. "Because he's probably the only guy you know who _won't_ try and fight you for a date," she said.

Akane took a moment to think about what Nabiki just said. 'Nabiki's right. He obviously has no interest in me at all, and for the first time, that might actually be a good thing,' Akane thought.

Sighing in mock defeat, Akane replied, "Alright I'll go visit Ranma tomorrow." Grabbing the ticket from Nabiki's hand, Akane headed upstairs to her room.

"I hope we're doing the right thing Nabiki," Kasumi said.

"Don't worry about it big sis," Nabiki assured her. "Best case scenario, Ranma moves back into the dojo alone and we go back to the way things were before. Worst case scenario, they fight again, but that's nothing new."

Kasumi put a hand to her chest and sighed. 'I hope the two of them will be able to patch things up at least.'  
[]

The next day, Akane arrived in Tokyo with a slip of paper with the Saotome's new address, and a box of cookies Kasumi had baked for them.

'It's been almost a full week since Ranma and his parents moved away,' Akane realized. 'I admit I wonder if he's doing alright so far.' With curious thoughts, Akane continued to her destination on foot.  
[A short moment later]

It took a while, and some wrong turns, but Akane finally managed to find the Saotome residence. With a mix of anticipation and nervousness, Akane exhaled and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, Akane was greeted the familiar face of Nodoka Saotome. "Oh! Akane!" Nodoka greeted. "This is a welcome surprise. Please come in."

"Hello Aunt Nodoka," Akane greeted while entering.  
[]

Akane took a seat on the living room sofa while Nodoka brought in a kettle of tea. "So Akane, what brings you here?" Nodoka asked.

Nervously sipping her cup of tea, Akane softly said, "I was hoping to see Ranma."

"Oh! I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Ranma's not here right now," Nodoka informed her.

Akane raised her eyebrows. "Wait, what!?"

"Yes. Lately, Ranma's been spending his free time at nearby dojo not far from here," Said Nodoka.

"A dojo?" Akane asked.

"Yes. If you want to see Ranma, you'd best head there." Nodoka told her. "I seem to recall Genma drawing Ranma a map there when he couldn't figure how to find it, so if you want to know it's location, talk to him."

"Sure thing. Thanks," Akane said, slightly narrowing her eyes. 'Ranma's at a dojo? Why does that make me feel so uneasy?' Akane asked herself.

Heading to the kitchen, Akane found Genma, in panda form of course, eating a bowl of rice.

"Mr. Saotome?" Akane announced her presence.

 _"Oh Akane! Didn't expect to see you here,"_ Read Panda Genma's sign.

"Would you change back to normal and speak!?" Akane said while irritably throwing a kettle at him.

"Well, good to see you're still in good shape girl," the now human Genma commented. "I assume you want to know the location of that dojo Ranma's been going to this past week?" Genma guessed.

"Y-yes," Akane answered.

"I'll tell you, but be warned. I don't know what Ranma's been learning at that place, but I can say that it's scarily effective." Genma noted.

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked.

"Simply put, Ranma's actually become a challenge during each of our morning workouts," Genma said.

"So basically he's been trouncing you?" Akane translated.

Genma headed to the kitchen sink and turned the faucet on over his head. _"I'm just a harmless panda."_

Akane sweatdropped. "Could you just give me the address to this 'mysterious' dojo _please_?" Akane asked, sarcastically emphasizing 'please'.

 _"Oh right. Of course."  
_ []

A moment later, with a map drawn by Genma, Akane eventually arrived at the Ryozanpaku dojo. 'So this is the place, huh?' she thought. 'I have to admit, this place looks bigger than _our_ dojo. Well, standing around isn't gonna help anything.'

Akane pushed on the gates, attempting to open them. While she wasn't making any progress, she halted completely when she heard a high pitched scream.

Backing away from the gates, Akane dashed to the side of the dojo and stood up on a nearby trash can to stealthily see what all the commotion was. Peering over the wall, she witnessed a large man in boxing gloves punch a guy who looked her age, into the opposite wall.  
[]

"Apa! Kenichi! Why you no like to dodge!" Apachai hystarically exclaimed. "Akisame! Kenichi died again!" Apachai called.

Akisame appeared with an exasperated sigh. "Well it is time for you to switch with me, so leave everything up to me Apachai," he said.

Apachai carried Kenichi back into the dojo, with Akisame close behind. Unbeknownst to them, they're actions were being witnessed by a young girl.

Akane ducked back below the wall, with a hand on her chest. "That was insane!" she said out loud. 'What do those two think they were doing to that poor guy?' she thought, referring to Kenichi. 'I think a better question is, why would Ranma come to this place?' she thought putting her hand to her chin.

Akane was jarred from her thoughts by the familiar sound of Ranma's voice. She could hear her talking to someone, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Something else that caught her ear was the other person's response. Akane couldn't make out any words, but as far as she could tell, the voice was clearly feminine.

Narrowing her eyes, Akane started 'putting pieces together'. 'That Ranma! Figures he'd be here because of a girl!' she thought. Akane started getting irritated at the thought of Ranma adding someone else to his 'harem'. She was tempted to just walk away and try to not think about whatever Ranma could be up to, when she heard a girlish shreik. Instinct and curiosity getting the better of her, Akane hopped back onto the trash can and looked over the wall, and what she witnessed made her see red.

In her eyes, Ranma was on top of a blonde girl wearing a tight purple leotard that showed off her VERY noticeable assets. There was no doubt in her mind Ranma had the most lecherous intentions, and most likely that girl did too. In that moment, time seemed to stop and Akane reacted the same way she always does in these situations.  
[A couple of minutes earlier]

Ranma and Miu stepped into the dojo's backyard. The two had become rivals of sorts when it came to their sparring matches. Currently, Ranma was leading their little competition 4-3, and Miu was hoping to seal that gap, and hopefully overtake him. Before they began however, Ranma had to address his concern for Kenichi.

"Are we sure Kenichi's okay?" Ranma asked. "He hit that wall pretty hard,"

Miu waved her hand. "Oh don't worry. Even if Kenichi took a serious hit, Akisame will make sure he stays alive."

Ranma sweatdropped at Miu's nonchalant response. Deciding tolet it go for the time being, the two took their respctive stances and began sparring. The young martial artists exchanged blows, striking, defending and countering each other. The two eventually got themselves caught in a lock again. This time however, Miu lost her balance and stumbled backward, with Ranma landing on top of her.

"S-sorry!" Ranma quickly apologized.

"No don't, it was my fault Miu responded.

Ranma was about to get off of Miu and help her back up, but he froze when he felt a familiar ominous presence. It was a foreboading he hadn't felt in at least a week, but no matter how long ago it was since he felt it, it was unmistakable. 'Oh my GOD!'

Ranma quickly flipped over Miu, taking her with him, both of them narrowly dodging a large mallet. When the two landed back on their feet, they were face to face with a girl their age with short hair, wearing shorts, raising the mallet that struck at Ranma and Miu, off of the ground. It was a girl Ranma knew all too well.

"A-Akane!?" Ranma exclaimed.

"RAAAAANMAAAAAAA!" Akane yelled.

"Who's that?" Miu asked Ranma.

Sighing with an embarrased look on his face, Ranma answered. "My fiancee."

"F-FIANCEE!?" Miu exclaimed in extreme shock.

"Akane, what're you doing here? How'd you find this place?" Ranma asked.

Ranma's question was on deaf ears as Akane charged at him and attacked with her mallet again. Ranma flipped out of the way and did the only sensible thing in this situation: The Saotome Final Attack[Ready, set, RUN AWAY!].

Ranma leapt on top of the dojo to try and keep his distance from Akane. With her eyes narrowed dangerously, Akane followed after him. Ranma, with his usual great agility, kept dodging Akane's fierce strikes, each miss shaking the dojo. Ordinarily, Miu would've stepped in to try and help quell the situation, but she was still stuck on Ranma and the mysterious new girl being engaged.

Ranma was starting to run out of room to dodge. Akane had chased him around the perimeter of the dojo's roof at least three times by now, and while Ranma was beginning to get a bit winded, Akane was fueled almost purely by adrenaline, especially when it came to 'punishing' Ranma.

While Ranma was attempting to catch his breath, Akane moved in to deliver a decisive blow. However, she was stopped by a chain wrapping itself around her mallet. Akane tried to free her weapon from the chain's clutches, but the chain was eventually pulled in the opposite direction, pulling Akane's mallet out of her hand.

Akane turned to face her assailant, and her temper flared even more. She was face to face with a young woman in a pink robe, with a sword on her back, wielding the chain in one hand and carrying Akane's stolen mallet in another.

"You're not very...skilled," she commented.

That was last button that needed to be pushed. Akane was about to try and attack the new woman who just appeared, but quickly turned her attention back to Ranma who was now sweating profusely.

"Ranma, it's been a week since we've last seen each other," Akane said in a low tone. "I should've guessed you'd manage to find yourself, not one, but TWO new girls to string along! You perverted jerk!"

"Akane, hold up!" Ranma said trying to calm her down. At this point however, he knew it wwas futile.

Akane threw a sloppy, yet enraged, punch at Ranma who was preparing to dodge. However, before Akane could get close enough to strike, she was 'attacked' from below. Her assailant this time; the guy who had gotten punched into the wall before.

He had been launched into Akane from through the roof, and the two were taken upwards. Ranma, seeing this, moved to try and catch them on their way down. Luckily, he succeded. Unluckily, he jumped off of the roof to do so, and he couldn't put himself in a favorable position to absorb the inevitable impact. Luckily again, the trio's landing was surprisingly soft.

Why you may ask? Ranma, Akane, and an unconscious Kenichi had inadvertantly landed on Miu, leaving the four teenaged martial artists in a huge dogpile on the dojo lawn with a loud THUD _ **!**_

The sound didn't go unnoticed by the masters as Akisame and Sakaki appeared to find the kids all looking extremely shaken up.

"Now what's all the commotion out here about?" Akisame asked. He received his answer in the form of three strained groans.  
[A few moments later]

Everyone was assembled inside of the dojo's living room, the surrounding aura eerily tense.

Akisame cleared his throat in an attempt to ease the tension. "Well, now that that little episode has ended, perhaps our new guest would like to introduce herself?" he said motioning to Akane.

"My name is Akane Tendo. A patron at the Tendo Branch of the School of Indiscriminate Grappling," she said while bowing.

'Indiscriminate Grappling? Didn't Ranma say something like that too before?' Kenichi mentally noted.

"If you don't mind my asking Ms. Tendo, why exactly have you come here?" Hayato asked.

Attempting to fight off a blush, Akane answered softly. "I actually came here looking for Ranma."

"What was that?" Ranma asked in a teasing voice.

"I said I came here to find YOU you jackass!" Akane exclaimed pinching Ranma's cheek

"Oh, so you're one of Ranma's friends?" said Hayato. When he said that however, he couldn't help but notice his granddaughter tense up and flinch a small bit.

"Uhh...actually um," Akane stammered out.

"She's my...fiancee," Ranma finished.

Everyone in the dojo instantly froze.

"You two are engaged!?" came the simultaneous cries of Sakaki, Kensei, and Akisame.

"Not by choice!" Ranma and Akane quickly added.

"It's something our fathers decided," said Ranma. "Some crap about uniting the two branches of Anything Goes Martial Arts." he explained.

"Ohohoho, so that's what Happy's boys have been up to," Hayato commented.

Akane crossed her arms over her chest. "Please don't mention him," she said. "I've had a crazy week at school, and that old freak is the last person I want to think about right now."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at Akane's statement. "Really? What's been happening since I've been gone?" Ranma asked.

Akane turned away. "Nothing _you_ need to be concerned about, Ranma," she answered.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Akisame interrupted waving his hand. "Now I do believe we've yet to introduce ourselves, so allow me. My name is Akisame Koetsuji, better known as the Philosophical Jiujitsu master. The man with the scars is Shio Sakaki, the 100th Degree Street Fighter. The large dark skinned man is Apachai Hoppochai, Grim Reaper of Muy Thai. The short man adjacent to you is Kensei Ma, master of Chinese Kenpo. The young woman above us is Shigure Kosaka, our resident weapons mistress. Last, but certainly not least, our dojo's elder, Hayato Furinji."

"Thank you for the gracious introductions Akisame, but I believe you may have missed two of us," Hayato joked, gesturing to Kenichi and Miu.

Miu took her grandfather's cue and bowed. "My name is Miu Furinji. Hayato's granddaughter, and the dojo's housekeeper," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Kenichi Shirahama, Ryozanpaku's first disciple."  
[]

Akane took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was currently inside a dojo inhabited by 6 different masters[and a(nother) girl her age who was far more skilled than she was]. Needless to say, part of her was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Regardless, she remembered her manners and shakily replied, "Nice to meet you."

After introductions, the dojo patrons became eerily silent. The one who attempted to break the silence turned out to be Kensei.

"So Ranma, why did you fail to mention that you were engaged?" Kensei asked pulling out his camera.

Ranma sweated nervously. He didn't wanna say the wrong thing or risk setting Akane off again. Luckily, Akane decided to answer for him.

"Because we have no intention of seriously getting married!" Akane interjected.

Ranma crossed his arms and turned away. "Yeah, what she said," Ranma agreed.

"Really? That's kinda a waste," Kenichi said throwing in his two cents.

"Whadaya mean by that?" said Ranma.

"Well I'm just saying, that even if it were arranged, having such a cute girl as my fiance probably wouldn't be all bad," Kenichi said causing Akane to blush.

"Oh please, this violent chick ain't cute," Ranma scoffed under his breath.

"What did you say!?" Akane yelled.

"You heard me!" Ranma exclaimed back.

"Of course YOU'D say that after hitting it off with that blonde hussy!" Akane accused.

Miu, who had recently stayed out of these arguments until now, took her cue to cut in at Akane's last statement. "Who're you calling a hussy!?" Miu yelled.

"I saw you two making out earlier!" Akane accused turning to Miu.

Ranma and Miu both blushed. The masters' mouths hung open as Kenichi's hit the floor. Hayato's reaction was his eyes beginning to glow.

"What the hell are you talkin' about ya moron!?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb you pervert! I saw you on top of her!" Akane yelled pointing a finger at Ranma.

Ranma started calming down. "Wait, you were watching _that_?" Ranma asked. "Tsk. You really are a moron," Ranma insulted.

"Raaanmaaaa!"

"Earth to Akane! We weren't making out, we were having a sparring match! I just managed to pin her down." Ranma explained.

Miu gave a 'hmph'. "Pin me down nothing! You just fell on me!" Miu corrected.

"Yeah, maybe...but YOU'RE the one who fell down first!" Ranma argued.

"That's enough!" Akisame yelled breaking up the teens' argument.

"Miss Tendo, as a representative of the Tendo Dojo, am I correct in assuming that you're a martial artist, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Akane answered.

"If you have any issues, I might suggest the three of you take it outside and spar it out," he suggested.

Sakaki smirked. "Not a bad idea. Like I say, talking with your fists makes your words hit harder."

Akane and Miu looked each other and the eye and glared. The tension causing a collison of sparks to fly between them. The tension was so thick, it caused Kenichi, Apachai and Kensei to take cover.

"Master Kensei, why is it that girls are so scary?" Kenichi asked.

"You'll understand it someday young Kenichi," Kensei answered.

"But Apachai is all grown up and he doesn't know why either," Apachai answered.  
[]

Some time later, both Miu and Akane stood a distance from each other both in their training gear, and in a defensive stance.

'There's no way in hell I'm gonna lose to some blonde cow!' Akane thought.

'I'm not gonna let her get away with calling me a hussy!' Miu thought.

Ranma, acting as referee this time around, gave the signal for the two girls to begin their match.

Akane quickly rushed at Miu and threw a fierce looking punch. Miu stood at the ready, seemingly going to try and block the attack. To Akane's surprise, Miu vanished from her line of sight.

'What!? Where'd she go!?' Akane received her answer in the form of a kick to the back of the head. 'What!? How!?' she thought as she hit the ground hard. Rubbing the spot where she was struck, Akane rose to her feet again. Turning around, she witnessed Miu in a different stance than before.

'How did she do that?' Akane wondered. Shaking her head to lessen the pain she was feeling, she thought, 'Doesn't matter! I'll just have to try again!'

Akane rushed at Miu once more, throwing a punch. This time, she stopped just before she was in striking range. Feinting, sloppily I might add, she quickly switched her attack to a sweeping leg kick. Miu easily avaoided it by flip-jumping over Akane.

'She's so fast! And nimble!' Akane mentally noted. 'I swear it's almost like fighting...like fighting..." Akane looked at Miu once more. For a brief instant, Akane saw the familiar form, and grin, of female-Ranma in Miu's place. Though just her imagination, Akane's temper flared as she attacked her opponent once more.

Akane was on Miu with a barrage of punches. Miu effortlessly dodged all of them. Getting even more irritated, Akane raised a fist and punched at her opponent once more. Miu once again avoided, but this time noticed that her dodge caused Akane to punch the groundand create a hole in the ground about twice the diameter of her fist.

Miu raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'Whoa! She may not have as much skill as me or Ranma, but I can't deny that she's pretty strong!' Miu noted. 'I'd better end this before I slip up or she gets lucky!'

Akane launched a high kick at Miu, which the blonde girl blocked. However, the impact still managed to shake Miu's limbs. Grasping her arm, Miu prepared herself for her opponent's next attack.

Akane attacked with a flying side-kick. Though shaken up, Miu was more than prepared. Miu countered by launching a high kick which knocked Akane onto her backside. Akane was about to get up, but was stopped by a foot pinning her down.

"You should give up," Miu said, towering over the downed Akane. Akane wasn't ready to give up yet and desperately tried to push Miu off of her. After a minute or so of trying and failing to get back up, Akane finally accepted her defeat and lay flatly on the ground. Sensing that her opponent had conceded, Miu took her foot off of Akane.

Akane sat up on her knees, her head down. Miu approached her fallen rival. Ranma, who'd been watching from the sidelines let out a relieved sigh. 'Thank the gods, that's over,' he thought.

Miu stood over Akane once more, this time with a smile, extending her hand in good sportsmanship. Akane looked up at Miu, and with a defeated sigh took her hand. Though Miu helped her up, Akane stumbled back onto the ground clutching her leg.

"Hey, are you okay?" Miu asked

"It's my leg. I don't know why, but it hurts," Akane replied.

Miu put her hands to her mouth and gasped.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to seriously hurt you. I should've held back a bit more." she added.

Akane swiftly shot a surprised look in Miu's direction. 'She was holding back!? Seriously!? How much!?'

Ranma hopped off of his vantage point where he was watching the match(internally thanking whatever deity he could that the fight was finally over) and landed between the two girls. Before either girl could say another word, Ranma hoisted Akane on his back.

"What're you doing!?" Akane exclaimed

"Excuse us," Ranma said to Miu. He then began walking off.

"Ranma! Where're you going? Put me down!" Akane yelled.

"Would you pipe down!?" Ranma exclaimed. "Akisame is a doctor. I'm taking you to his clinic in the back to have him take a look at your leg," he explained.

Unable to come up with an intelligent response, Akane sighed and let Ranma take her to Akisame's Bonesetter's Clinic.

 **(A/N: First off, I wanna remind you that I made major edits to Chapters 1, 4, and 5, and ask to send feedback on those along with any reviews for this chapter. Speaking of this Chapter, it's the return of the classic Ranma 1/2 scenario of Ranma with a [hot] girl, and Akane misunderstanding the situation and 'exploding'. Hey, it wouldn't be a Ranma story without it happening at least once. Anyways, Akane vs. Miu...yeah we all knew who'd win. Recently, a number of people have been asking about pairings. The only ones I have even considered at this point are Ranma x Akane, Ranma x Miu, Kenichi x Miu, and Kenichi x Akane. To quote Danny Phantom, "I'm in the middle of a love** _ **rectangle!**_ **" In future reviews, I ask that you NOT give me suggestions as to who should be with whom. I'll decide who pairs up with who when I get to it because at this point, it could go either way and still work. Finally, I will eventually bring in more of the cast of both Ranma and Kenichi. I don't know how long I'll keep this story going, but as long as I have ideas on what to do with all the characters, they will in someway, eventually, be brought into the story.)**

 **[Update! Chapter Edited! Next Chapter being delayed due to writer's block and personal matters!]**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mightiest Disciple 1/2**

 **(A/N: I have nothing really to comment on in regards to reactions last chapter. Some were more positive than others, some were legit critiques. However, thanks to a certain review, I have to ask a favor: If I appear to be writing ANY character out of character, let me know. Anyways, on with the show)**

A Young Person's Struggles; The New Disciple

Ranma and Akane arrived at Akisame's clinic where the man in question was nowhere to be found. Ranma set Akane down on the patient's bed and waited for Akisame to show up.

"Huh. Wonder where the old guy went," Ranma said.

"He's right here," said Akisame, startling the two teenagers.

'I hate when people do that!' They simultaneously thought.

"Sorry if I scared you kids, but I just thought Ms. Tendo here would liked to be patched up as quickly as possible," Akisame apologized.

"Welp, I've done my good deed today," Ranma said with a shrug. "I'll leave you two alone now," he added while exiting.

"Now let's have a look at that leg of yours," Akisame said.

Akane lifted her afflicted limb up on the bed and Akisame started his examination. Running his hand up and down Akane's lower leg, taking notice of her expression as he did so. He stopped once he noticed her wince in slight pain when he went over a spot just above her ankle.

"Alright Ms. Tendo," Akisame started. "I have to warn you this may sting a bit, so you'd better brace yourself," he finished.

Akane noddedand mentally prepped herself for Akisame's next action. The man in question simply dealt a swift, but light chop to the area on Akane's ankle. At first nothing. A couple of seconds later, Akane let out a loud, surprised and strained yelp.

"What was that all about!?" Akane asked

"What? Does your leg still hurt?" Akisame replied.

Akane got off of the bed and stood up. After a couple of practice kicks, she was surprised to realize that he was right. Her leg had stopped hurting altogether.

"Wow! My leg _does_ feel better," Akane said surprised. With a grin she added, "That was almost better than our family doctor back home."

Akisame chuckled. "Who? That old boy Tofu?" he asked.

Akane turned to Akisame with a look of surprise. "You know Dr. Tofu?" she asked.

"Of course," Akisame answered. "Through some of our old letters and such, he mentioned a young girl he's known for a long time with a knack for giving _and_ receiving a lot of minor injuries," he stated. "I must admit, I never thought I'd meet my old friend's best patient."

Akane couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Sure she had gotten over her schoolgirl crush for Doc Tofu, but she still held the man in high regards.

"Did he...happen to mention anything else about me?" Akane asked.

"Yes, in fact. He mentioned that you were indeed a skilled martial artist," Akisame answered. "Although I must say, he might've exaggerated a bit," he added.

Akane raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'exaggerated'?" she asked in a salty tone.

"Forgive me if I'm being rude," Akisame began, "but from what I could gather from your match with Miu, you're skills as a martial artist leave a lot to be desired," he criticized.

Akane's eyes narrowed. "I just underestimated her, that's all!" she exclaimed defensively. "I could beat her if I tried my hardest!"

"Oh? I thought you _were_ trying you're hardest," Akisame replied.

Akane could only blush in embarrasment. "I might've been...or maybe I might not've been!" she quickly tried to defend herself.

"Actually, that brings me to my next question: Why _did_ you challenge Miu in the first place?" Akisame asked. "As far as I could tell, you're quarrel was with Ranma, so why drag Miu into it?"

Akane sat back down on the patient's bed and crossed her arms. "I-! I don't know," she sighed. "I was just angry," she continued.

Akisame chuckled. "No worries. Believe me I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course. I mean seeing your fiancee with another visibly appealing young girl would be enough to at least raise some tension."

Akane's face went fully red. "N-no! That's not it!" Akane said defensively. "Why would I care about who that jerk-pervert Ranma hangs out with!?" she exclaimed.

"Hmhmhmhm, hit the bull's eye, didn't I?" Akisame asked.

Akane crossed her arms and turned away from Akisame with a huff. Though Akisame couldn't see her face, he could tell that her expression had softened.

"There's something else troubling you isn't there?" Akisame asked.

Akane didn't respond.

"It involves Ranma again, doesn't it?"

Again, Akane didn't answer.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," Akisame stood up and headed for the door.

Before Akisame could exit, Akane stood up with a loud stomp.

"Can I train here!?" she quickly asked.

Akisame froze momentarily. "Well Ms. Tendo, this is a surprise?" he admitted. "Though if you don't mind my asking, why are you suddenly interested in training here at Ryozanpaku?" he asked.

Akane clenched her fists together. She looked at Akisame sternly and asked, "You're a legitimate doctor, right?"

"Yes?" Akisame answered. "If you're asking whether or not I'll keep your answer a secret, believe when I say, you have my word that I won't tell a soul anything you say from this point onwards," he promised.

Akane nodded. "There's...a number of reasons. First off, I want to improve myself as a martial artist. I used to be the best martial artist in Nerima, but ever since Ranma came to live at my family's dojo, I regret to admit, I've been falling behind...a lot. Secondly, there are a few rivals that I _need_ to defeat, and I'm not even counting Miu(right now). And third-!" Akane quickly covered her hand with her mouth. While she believed that Akisame would keep his swear to secrecy, she hadn't wanted her No. 3 to slip out.

"You want to stay closer to Ranma, correct?" Akisame guessed.

Akane's eyes widened. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she had started to miss Ranma within the past week. Unlike the last time Ranma and his family left the dojo, they hadn't seen each other at all until today.

"It's not that I _want_ to be near him," Akane replied. "But I _do_ have to keep my eye on him since he has a knack for getting himself into trouble." she finished crossing her arms.

"This coming from the girl who gets kidnapped every other major arc," came a familiar forth wall breaking voice.

Akisame and Akane turned toward the door to see Ranma leaning his back on the door frame with a slightly smug look on his face.

"R-Ranma!?" Akane exclaimed. "How long have you been there!?" she asked.

"I just got here, why?" Ranma replied.

"Uhh...just wondering," Akane replied.

"Ranma, by any chance did you hear any of our conversation?" Akisame asked.

"No. I just came to get you Akisame. Kenichi was training with Apachai and, well...you know," Ranma replied.

"Wait a sec, what were you guys even talking about?" Ranma asked.

Akisame chuckled. "Akane, why don't you tell Ranma the news while I go fix Kenichi," he said while making his exit.

"What news?" Ranma asked.

"I'm going to train here too," Akane answered.

It took a few seconds of awkward silence for it to register, but once it did, Ranma reacted with an exasperated, "WHAAAT!?"

"What's wrong? Is that a problem?" Akane asked.

"No but-! Maybe-! I don't know!" Ranma stammered.

"What's the problem? Don't forget Ranma, I'm a martial artist too, so of course I wanna get stronger," Akane started. "Besides, you train here, so why can't I?" she asked.

Ranma put his hand behind his head. "Akane, I'm not gonna try to stop you, but I will say this is kinda a bad idea. You haven't seen the kinda crap they've put Kenichi through and-,"

"And what? You think I can't handle it?" Akane cut him off.

Ranma shrugged. "I know you're pretty tough, but the stuff that goes on in this dojo could kill any lesser man. I just don't want you getting hurt." Ranma said.

"Ranma..." Akane said softly.

"Then again, carrying you to and from Akisame's clinic all the time could be a decent workout for me," Ranma said putting his hand on his chin.

Ranma was silenced by the patient bed slamming into the back of his head, and knocking him to the floor.

"You don't think I can take it, do you ya jerk!" Akane exclaimed, a vein popping on her forehead. "I'll show you! I'll show them all what Akane Tendo can really do!" she proclaimed while taking a victory stance on top of the downed Ranma and bed.  
[]

Ranma and Akane headed back to the main dojo building where they were greeted by Miu.

"Oh, welcome back," she said. "Akane, how's your leg?" Miu asked with concern.

"Fine, I'm fine," Akane assured her. She then reluctantly put her hands behind her back. "Uhh, Miu?"

"Yes?"

Akane wasn't too used to doing this sort of thing, but she decided to just get it over with if she was going to be training at the dojo with Miu.

"I...I wanna apologize for how I acted earlier!" she quickly exclaimed. "And I hope that we can get along from now on!" she nearly forced out.

Miu responded with a warm smile. "Oh that's alright, just...don't ever call me a hussy again," she said through a slightly twitched eye. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ahem!"

The girls were interrupted from their little discussion by Akisame's loud throat clearing. The teens turned towards the nearby door and saw Akisame motioning for them to follow him back to the living room.  
[]

"So, the new girl wants to join the dojo?" Sakaki commented.

"Well, this is a welcome surprise," added Hayato. "This past week has certainly been the most eventful we've had in a good while," he chuckled.

"So...can I?" Akane asked.

"But of course!" Hayato replied.

"R-really?" said Akane

"Sure!" Hayato replied. "In fact if you're feeling up to it, we can start immediately."

"I'm ready!" said Akane darting up.  
[]

A few minutes later, Akane was back in the dojo backyard in a spare uniform(she hadn't brought her own) with Akisame and Kenichi. Miu was in the kitchen preparing dinner, while Ranma, Kensei, and Appachai were all off to the side on the back porch watching.

"We'll take it lightly for now since it's starting to get pretty late," Akisame said. "For now, Akane and Kenichi, I want you two to spar with each other."

"Umm Akisame-sensei, why do I have to spar with Kenichi?" she asked trying not to be TOO disrespectful.

"I'm right here ya know!?" Kenichi responded.

"Sorry," Akane said, "but I'm an experienced martial artist. Shouldn't I train with someone who's more my level?" she asked.

"Now now, don't be like that Akane," Akisame said. "From what I've gauged of you're ability thus far, Kenichi is the perfect sparring partner for you...or rather the opposite is more accurate, since Kenichi will most likely be getting the most benefit out of your match."

With an exasperated sigh and shrug, Akane took up her defensive stance, as did Kenichi. Finally, Akisame gave them the signal and Akane made the first move, throwing a punch at Kenichi's face.

Kenichi managed to block Akane's attack, but the impact left his arms shaking. 'Just one punch and I'm already shaking? Damn! I think she might have more muscle than Miu.'

Kenichi stumbled backwards and raised his defenses again. Akane followed up with a downward strike. Kenichi swayed to the side to dodge it and countered with a sideways karate chop that struck Akane in the arm.

Wincing slightly, Akane quickly shook off Kenichi's strike and countered back with a palm strike to Kenichi's midsection, knocking him down. Kenichi quickly rose back to his feet just as Akane launched a forward kick at him. Almost instinctively, Kenichi used the defensive technique he learned from Kensei to grab Akane's leg, leaving her off balance, and him pressed up against her chest.  
[]

Meanwhile, with the spectators, Kensei and let out a satisfied chuckle, while Ranma was trying desperately to hold in a laugh himself. "Well what do you know? Kenichi really has been doing his homework." Kensei said while snapping a picture of the two teens' current position.  
[]

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Akane yelled trying to push Kenichi down.

"Akane, please forgive me for this!?" Kenichi apologized in advance. Before Akane could ask him what he was talking about, Kenichi spun his head around in a circular pattern rubbing against her breasts, making her let out a surprised yelp.  
[]

Kensei and Ranma both let out their own surprised gasps. The latter accompanied by a fierce blush. "Kenichi! I said you didn't have to do that part!" Kensei quickly yelled.

'Okay, what the hell's this guy's deal?' Ranma mentally asked with a look of restrained anger on his face.  
[]

While Akane was caught off guard by Kenichi's unorthodox 'technique', he took advantage of the opportunity and pushed forward with his legs knocking Akane over onto her backside. Kenichi stumbled forward, but quickly corrected himself as he prepared to react to his opponent's next move.

On the ground, Akane just sat there with her arms crossed around her chest. She was breathing heavily, practically seething with anger. 'Why that no good-! Just who the hell does he think he is!?' Akane slowly stood up and shot a slightly teary eyed glare at Kenichi.

"That's it. I've been holding back but now, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Akane proclaimed.

Kenichi stepped backwards and waved his hands defensively. "Wait, wait,wait! I know you're angry, but that was a legitimate technique!" he quickly squealed out.

Ignoring his words, Akane threw a rage filled punch at Kenichi. Kenichi quickly swayed away to dodge it, but was given little room to rest as Akane kept up her assault.

Akane quickly threw punch after punch at Kenichi, and he kept sloppily dodging her attacks. With no room to counter, Kenichi had to resort to a risky but usually effective technique; strategic withdrawal. With another quick dodge, Kenichi scampered away from the very pissed off tomboy.  
[]

"Huh, I didn't know Kenichi knew the Saotome Final Attack," Ranma commented.

"Oh? And what might that 'final attack' be?" Kensei asked.

"The old' 'Fast Break,'" Ranma answered with his arms crossed.  
[]

Though momentarily stunned by yet _another_ unorthodox tactic, Akane quickly gave chase to her opponent.

Kenichi finally created a fair amount of distance between himself and Akane, and quickly braced himself for her next attack. A few seconds later, Akane caught up with Kenichi and threw a full strength, rage fueled punch at him.

Kenichi waited with his guard up until the last possible moment. Without warning, Kenichi deflected Akane's punch and quickly swept his foot under her leg, tripping her up. Akane landed on the ground for the second time, this time with a loud _**THUD**_ _._

Akane strained to get back to her feet, eager to continue the fight, when she noticed Kenichi standing above her extending his hand.

"You wanna call the match here?" Kenichi asked.

"No way!" Akane snapped. "I'm not finished yet...I can still keep going!" Akane exclaimed.

"Actually, I think Kenichi's right. We should end the match here," Akisame intervened.

"But why?" Akane asked with a slight whine. "I can still fight!" 'And I still owe Kenichi for that little stunt he pulled,' she mentally added.

Akisame sighed. "Maybe, but this fight with Kenichi has 100% confirmed my concerns for you. While your determination is admirable, it's also linked to your greatest shortcoming: You're actions range from satisfactory to sometimes sloppy." Akisame started to explain. "However, you're short fuse causes your actions to become even more sloppy. When you allow yourself to get angry, you don't consider your actions."

Akane let Akisame's statement sink in. She thought back to the beginning of the fight. She clearly had a distinct advantage over Kenichi. After Kenichi did that move with her leg and chest however, she realized that her advantage quickly dwindled. Realizing Akisame might be right, she let out a sigh. Sure she may get mad often, but in this case she kind of had the right to be, especially after that little stunt Kenichi pulled.

"I will admit that in this particular case, your anger was justified," Akisame quickly added while giving Kenichi and Kensei a disapproving glare. "But in future fights, you may want to remember that one of a martial artist's greatest weapons is a cool head."

Akane looked at Akisame with a firm look, and her spirit somewhat renewed. "Yes, Akisame-sensei," she bowed.  
[]

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day," Akisame said. "If you want, you're welcome to join us for dinner Akane." he invited.

"Actually, I think me and her better split," Ranma interjected. "I'm pretty sure Mom will want her over for dinner since she hasn't seen her in a while," he explained.

"Well that's fine too," Akisame chuckled. "If you want Akane, we can start training for real tomorrow," he offered.

"Sounds good," Akane replied. "But tomorrow's Sunday. What about the other days of the week?" she asked.

"Oh we'll worry about that a bit later," chimed in Kensei. "For now you and Ranma should hurry on home. After all, dinnertime is one time of day NOBODY wants to be late to, am I right?"

"This is true," Ranma answered nodding.  
[]

A short time later, Ranma and Akane were at the gates of Ryozanpaku, prepared to head back to the Saotome residence. With them was Hayato, Akisame, and Kenichi to see them off.

"Well, it has been fun meeting you Ms. Tendo," Hayato chuckled.

Akane nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"Apa!" Out of seemingly nowhere, Appachai joined the group and exclaimed, "Hey Elder, does this mean we can go eat dinner now? Miu said she's finished cooking!"

 _ **SPARK!**_

Akane froze and her expression became one Ranma was all too familiar with: the look of envious rage.

'So she can cook too!?' Akane yelled internally.

'Awwww, crap!' Ranma mentally added.

"Wellit'sbeengreathavingyouguysmeeteachotherseeyatomorrow, BYE!" Ranma quickly spat out. In the next instance, Ranma dashed away, leaving Akane behind

"Ranmaaaaaaa!" came the irritated yell of Akane who was in pursuit of Ranma.

Kenichi and Appachai both froze in confusion as Ranma and Akane darted off.

"There they go," Kenichi said nonchalantly.

"Apa! I wonder why Ranma got all excited just now," added Appachai.

Akisame and Hayato could only snicker at their friend's and their disciple's cluelessness.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Miu called jogging to the front gate.

"Huh. Are Ranma and Akane gone already?" Miu asked.

"Mmmhmm," Kenichi nodded.

"Awww. It probably would've been nice to have Akane join us," she groaned.

'Probably?' Kenichi thought.

"Oh well. Let's head back in, the food's getting cold."

"Apa!"

 **(A/N: I'm back y'all! First off, I appreciate all the feedback my previous Author's Note got. I've decided to continue the story as is(Seriously though, I cannot stress how frustrating writer's block is). Anyways, yeah, Akane's gonna be joining Ryozanpaku. Out of all the Ranma characters(who're actually important), Akane is probably the one who'd benefit THE most from joining the deadly dojo. While she does have the kind of strength to throw down with the Kenichi fighters, it's been shown that she has a number of flaws that prevent her from being one of the best in the series(and if I'm wrong, correct me[and I really gotta re-read major Ranma battles)]. Regarding the fight between her and Kenichi...I know at this point on the Kenichi side, Akane should be more than a match for Kenichi. However...I wanted to emphasize Kenichi's progression, and Akane's shortcomings(Disclaimer: I do not dislike Akane, but still). While any of the master's most likely could've accurately gauged Akane's skills from her fight with Miu last chapter, I figured fighting Kenichi would bring them into a brighter light since Miu is leagues above both Kenichi AND Akane. Anyone concerned that the Ranma characters would flat out steal the majority of Kenichi's fights don't worry. First let me just say that out of MAJOR Ranma characters who'll be appearing, we have...two, maybe three more that I plan to bring in. I'm not gonna spoil who they are, but they're pretty damn crucial(plus you can probably already guess since I said 'major' Ranma characters). Anyways, here's hoping the next chapter won't take so damn long)**


End file.
